Das Schicksal der Grauen Wächter
by Aithoriell
Summary: Elienna Cousland verliert alles - ihre Familie, ihren Titel, ihr Zuhause. Ausgerechnet, als die Welt, die sie kennt am Abgrund steht, findet sie in dem Mann, der ihr bei dem Kampf gegen das Böse hilft eine neue Heimat.
1. Kapitel 1  Die Couslands von Highever

Kapitel

Die Couslands von Highever

Die ganze Burg war in Aufruhr.

Das Königreich Ferelden wurde ein weiteres Mal bedroht. Bedroht von der bestialischen Dunklen Brut. Hier und da wurde gemunkelt, es handele sich um eine weitere Verderbnis, die über das Land käme. Aber das war nicht sicher.

Das Haus Cousland, loyal an der Seite des fereldischen Königshauses, war zu den Waffen gerufen. Die Soldaten des Teyrn bereiteten sich im Burghof auf den morgigen Abmarsch nach Ostagar auf. Dort wollte der junge König Cailan der Dunklen Brut entgegentreten. Dort hielt er Heerschau. Fergus sagte, er wolle die Konfrontation herbeizwingen.

Wie eine Amazone aus vergangenen Zeiten schritt Elienna Cousland zielstrebig an den Kriegern vorbei, die ihre Satteltaschen packten, ihre Schwerter schliffen und die Pfeile in die Köcher verteilten. Die Männer hielten bei ihrer Arbeit inne und stießen einander an, um sich gegenseitig auf sie aufmerksam zu machen. Anerkennende und bewundernde Blicke folgten ihr. Sie zog es jedoch vor, diese Blicke nicht zu beachten. Entweder sahen sie eine waffenverliebte, unweibliche Kriegerin, die Kameradin auf dem Schlachtfeld, oder nur eine Trittstufe auf dem Weg in eine der mächtigsten Adelsfamilien des Reiches. Sie war aber weder das eine, noch das andere. Im übrigen entsprach keiner von ihnen der Sorte Mann, nach der sie sich sehnte. Und für die meisten hier im Hof war sie aufgrund ihres Standes ohnehin unerreichbar.

Elienna war die jüngere Tochter des Teyrn Bryce und der Teyrna Eleanor. Sie gab sich immer wieder der Hoffnung hin, dies bedeute weniger Verantwortung, weniger Pflichten. Ihr Vater fand aber immer etwas, um ihr zu zeigen, dass auch sie einen wichtigen Platz im Gefüge der Familie hatte. Auch jetzt hatte er sie wieder einmal zu sich gerufen. Hoffentlich wollte er ihr nicht schon wieder auf Drängen ihrer Mutter einen aussichtsreichen Heiratskandidaten präsentieren. Nein, das würde er bei all dem Durcheinander, das momentan auf Burg Highever herrschte, gewiss nicht tun.

Mit beiden Armen stieß sie geräuschvoll die zweiflügelige Tür zur Haupthalle der unteren Burg auf. Die Köpfe aller Anwesenden wandten sich ihr zu. Sofort erkannte sie den Gast ihres Vaters.

Ah, Rendon Howe, dieses kleine Frettchen, dachte sie. Von allen Untergebenen ihres Vaters, warum musste es ausgerechnet der sein?

„Meine Tochter, ich habe dich gar nicht bemerkt", sagte ihr Vater und ein Anflug von Ironie schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Es war wohl kaum möglich, ihren Auftritt zu überhören. Arl Howe schaute taxierend an ihr herauf und herunter, als sei sie eine besondere Ware, die auf dem Markt zum Verkauf stand und bemerkte: „Eure Tochter ist erwachsen geworden. Eine bezaubernde junge Dame. Vielleicht sollte ich bei meinem nächsten Besuch meinen Sohn Thomas mitbringen. Er hat nach ihr gefragt."

Elienna kniff die Augen zusammen. Sie mochte es überhaupt nicht, wenn man über sie sprach, als sei sie gar nicht anwesend. Sie war keine Hofdame, die mit viel Luft zwischen den Ohren im Alkoven saß und bei ihrer Stickarbeit, den höfischen Klatsch weitergab. Sie war durchaus zu einer eigenen Meinung fähig. Ein wenig schnippisch und zuckersüß grinsend erwiderte sie: „Ich habe aber gar nicht vor, mich verheiraten zu lassen." Und das galt, soweit sie wusste, auch für den drei Jahre jüngeren Sohn des Arl.

„Da, seht ihr Howe? Das ist es, womit ich mich herumplage. Sie lässt sich einfach nichts mehr sagen."

„Sie ähnelt eurer Frau, als sie jünger war. Ich war froh, dass ihr sie geheiratet habt. Die meisten Mädchen in ihrem Alter sind längst verheiratet. Möge der Mann, der sich einmal an sie bindet vom Erbauer beschützt sein."

Die beiden Männer lachten miteinander. Elienna schüttelte den Kopf. Bei ihrem Vater konnte sie Nachsicht walten lassen aber Howes Fröhlichkeit wirkte seltsam aufgesetzt. Warum mochte ihr Vater diesen Mann nur so? In einer Schlacht hätte sie diesem Mann nicht ihren Rücken anvertraut.

„Nun", ihr Vater wandte sich wieder ihr zu, „ich habe dich aber nicht ohne Grund zu mir gerufen. Du weißt, das dein Bruder und ich nach Ostagar aufbrechen werden."

„Was ist mit mir? Ich werde doch mit euch reiten?"

„Unterbrich mich nicht, Elienna. Dazu wollte ich ja gerade kommen."

Elienna nickte. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und blickte ihren Vater erwartungsvoll an. „Ich will das du bei Mutter bleibst und ihr bei der Verwaltung der Burg zur Hand gehst. Sie ist zwar die Hausherrin aber... Erbauer, sie würde mir etwas zu sagen haben, wenn sie mich jetzt hörte... sie wird eben auch nicht jünger. Nimm ihr Aufgaben ab. Vielleicht so, dass es nicht allzu sehr auffällt."

Elienna grinste. Auch ihre Mutter hatte als junge Frau eine Kampfausbildung genossen. Man würde niemals eine Äußerung der Schwäche von ihr hören. Sie zwinkerte ihrem Vater verschwörerisch zu, als sie die Absicht durchschaute und versprach: „Ich werde mein Bestes geben Vater."

Der Stolz, der sich in den Augen ihres Vaters zeigte, brauchte keine Worte. Das waren Dinge, die in privaten Momenten gesagt wurden und selbst, wenn ihr Vater Arl Howe als seinen Freund bezeichnete, ging ihn dies nichts an. Bryce Cousland verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken und schlenderte langsam zum Portal der Haupthalle. Elienna schloss schnell zu ihm auf, während Howe, aufgrund seines niedrigeren Ranges einen Schritt hinter dem Teyrn und seiner Tochter folgen musste.

„Ich will dir im übrigen noch jemanden vorstellen", erklärte er seiner Tochter und wandte sich dann an einen der beiden Soldaten, die links und rechts neben dem Portal Wache hielten. „Richtet Duncan aus, ich erwarte ihn in meinem Arbeitszimmer." Der Soldat salutierte und machte sich auf dem Weg, den Befehl auszuführen. Elienna und Arl Howe folgten dem Teyrn zu seinem Arbeitszimmer. Elienna mochte diesen Raum. Er war kleiner und heimeliger als die Haupthalle die sich nicht einmal durch den mehr als mannshohen Kamin im Winter richtig heizen ließ.

Im Arbeitszimmer wartete bereits ein Mann auf den Teyrn, seine Tochter und den Arl von Amaranthine. Er drehte sich um und grüßte die Eintretenden mit einer ehrerbietigen Verbeugung.

„Seid mir willkommen, Duncan. Ich hoffe, ihr hattet unter den gegebenen Umständen eine angenehme Reise hierher."

„Die Grauen Wächter übersenden ihre Grüße, Mylord. Es ist mir eine Ehre, auf eurer Burg Gast zu sein. Tatsächlich gab es auf dem Weg keine weiteren Zwischenfälle. Es scheint, als sparten sich diese Monster alles für die große Schlacht auf."

Elienna beobachtete, wie sich das Gesicht des Arls mehrere Nuancen aufhellte. Er sah aus, als sei er wegen irgendetwas besorgt.

„Ihr habt mir nicht gesagt, dass ein Grauer Wächter anwesend ist, Eure Lordschaft", stammelte der Mann.

Elienna wollte etwas sagen. Wie unverschämt war dieser Mann eigentlich, dass er ihrem Vater ins Wort fiel, während er einen Gast begrüßte? Bryce Cousland jedoch bedeutete ihr mit einer kaum sichtbaren Handbewegung, die nur Mitglieder der Familie richtig deuteten, er werde den Mann selbst in die Schranken weisen.

„Der Besuch Duncans hier war nicht geplant. Er ist ein Gast meines Hauses. Ist das ein Problem für euch?"

Arl Howe schüttelte den Kopf, doch der besorgte Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht verschwand nicht.

Der Teyrn wies auf die samtgepolsterten Sessel und bot seinen Gästen an, sich zu setzen. Er selbst nahm hinter dem wuchtigen Schreibtisch aus dunklem Eichenholz Platz. Elienna postierte sich hinter dem Stuhl ihres Vaters. Überraschenderweise war Vaters Arbeitsplatz aufgeräumt. Das kam nicht oft vor. Eigentlich bevorzugte er das geordnete Chaos. Eine Eigenschaft, die sie von ihm geerbt zu haben schien. Allerdings verwendete ihre Mutter sogar eine Steigerung, wenn sie mit Elienna darüber sprach und behauptete, sie sei das personifizierte Chaos.

Einzig eine Landkarte mit den Gegenden des Südens rund um Ostagar lag darauf. Oben rechts war die Karte mit Vaters versilbertem Tintenfass und unten links mit dem Petschaft mit dem Siegel der Familie Cousland beschwert.

„Ich fühle mich durch Euren Besuch geehrt, Duncan. Wichtige Gäste verirren sich nur selten in unser Teyrnir", erklärte der Teyrn.

Die Art, wie ihr Vater mit seinen Gästen sprach, war ein Grund für die außerordentliche Beliebtheit der Familie Cousland. Sie sahen sich weniger als Herrscher, denn als Verwalter des Teyrnirs. Obwohl sie es nicht sollte, mischte sie sich gerne in den Dörfern und Städten unerkannt unter das Volk und schnappte dort ihre Informationen auf. Beim einfachen Volk galten die Couslands allgemein als gerecht, fähig und mutig. Als ihr Vater das Wort an sie richtete, fiel ihr auf, dass ihre Gedanken abgeschweift waren.

„Elienna, ich denke du hast bereits mit Bruder Aldous über die Grauen Wächter gesprochen, nicht wahr?"

Vater warf ihr einen Blick über die Schulter zu und wartete auf ihre Erwiderung.

„Ja, das hat er. Das eine oder andere Mal. Soviel ich weiß, sind sie ein Orden mächtiger Krieger."

Der dunkelhaarige Mann namens Duncan hob beschwichtigend die Hände. So viel Ehre und Aufmerksamkeit schien ihm ein wenig unangenehm zu sein.

„Nein, nein, Duncan, keine falsche Bescheidenheit. Die Grauen Wächter sind legendäre Helden. Sie haben einst die Verderbnis gebannt und uns alle gerettet. Das ist die Geschichte, kein Märchen. Daran gibt es nichts zu rütteln."

Nun betrachtete Elienna den fremden Mann das erste Mal etwas eingehender. Seine Haut war dunkel, aber nicht wie bei einem Qunari, die von Geburt an dunkelhäutig waren, sondern von vielen Tagen an der frischen Luft und in der Sonne. Seine Augen waren, soweit Elienna das bei dem gedämpften Licht in Vaters Arbeitszimmer sagen konnte, braun oder gar noch dunkler. Allerdings hatte sie noch nie einen Menschen mit wirklich schwarzen Augen gesehen. Sein Haar hatte er zu einem strengen Zopf in den Nacken gebunden und es glänzte schwarz wie Rabenfedern. Bryce Cousland hatte bereits graue Haare und Elienna schätzte, dass die beiden Männer mindestens im selben Alter waren. Auch Duncan hatte etwas Väterliches an sich. Jedoch konnte sie dies nicht, wie es bei ihrem Vater der Fall war, genau bestimmen. Wahrscheinlich, kam sie mit sich selbst überein, lag dies daran, dass ihr Vater ganz einfach wirklich ihr Vater war.

„Duncan ist auf der Suche nach neuen Rekruten für die Grauen Wächter. Ich glaube, er hat ein Auge auf Ser Gilmore geworfen."

Elienna lächelte und erwiderte: „Ser Gilmore? Ja, ich glaube, das würde ihn sehr freuen. Er ist ein guter Mann und ein ausgezeichneter Krieger. Wenn man mich fragte, würde ich das unterstützen."

Duncan räusperte sich und entgegnete: „Herr, ich könnte mir auch durchaus vorstellen, eure Tochter für die Wächter zu rekrutieren. Ihr Ruf eilt ihr voraus."

Bryce Cousland stand auf, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken und blickte seine Tochter an. Sein Blick sprach Bände. Mit diesem Vorschlag war er überhaupt nicht einverstanden. Er wandte sich wieder seinen Gästen zu. „Ehre hin oder her. Wir reden hier immerhin über meine Tochter."

Natürlich, sie hatte Verpflichtungen und irgendwann wollte er sie doch mit dem Erben eines anderen Adelshauses verheiraten, um die Bindungen zu stärken. Aber sie wollte das nun einmal eben nicht. Fergus hatte bereits einen Sohn. Wenn er noch eine Tochter bekäme, dann könnte er diese genauso gut vielversprechend verheiraten. Oriana pflegte einen anderen Erziehungsstil, als ihre Eltern ihr hatten angedeihen lassen. Eine Tochter von ihr und Fergus würde gewiss niemals den Umgang mit Waffen erlernen.

„Vater, eigentlich gefällt mir der Gedanke sogar."

„Darüber reden wir später. Alleine", schnitt er ihr das Wort ab. An Duncan gerichtet sagte er: „Ihr müsst mir schon verzeihen aber ich habe nicht so viele Kinder, dass ich sie gerne in den Krieg ziehen ließe. Obwohl sie eine entsprechende Ausbildung genossen haben. Die Gefahren sind nicht zu überschauen. Das weiß wohl niemand besser als ihr."

Die Anspannung im Körper ihres Vaters verriet ihr, dass er immer noch nicht beruhigt war. „Ihr werdet euch doch wohl nicht auf Euer Konskriptionsrecht berufen, oder?"

Duncan schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Es sieht tatsächlich so aus, dass wir dringend neue Rekruten brauchen aber wir werden niemanden zwingen."

Eliennas Vater entspannte sich ein wenig. Er nahm wieder in seinem Sessel Platz. Obwohl er seinen Standpunkt bereits sehr deutlich gemacht hatte, wagte Elienna einen erneuten Vorstoß. „Aber in meinem Fall wäre es ja kein Zwang..."

„Wir reden ein anderes Mal darüber, Elienna. Ich bitte dich, das jetzt zu respektieren", unterbrach Bryce sie. Seine Stimme hatte einen ungehaltenen Tonfall angenommen. Der Zeitpunkt war gekommen, um den Rückzug anzutreten. Elienna wusste das genau. Sie wich seinem Blick aus und senkte den Kopf, ganz den Anschein der gefügigen Tochter erweckend. Sie wussten beide, Vater und Tochter, dass sie das nicht war.

„Würdest du in meiner Abwesenheit dafür sorgen, dass Duncans Wünschen entsprochen wird?" Er sprach mit ihr, als habe der vorausgegangene Disput überhaupt nicht stattgefunden. Das einzige Anzeichen war eine gewisse Kühle, die sich in seine Stimme geschlichen hatte. Es war besser, nicht mehr allzu viele Worte zu machen. „Natürlich", antwortete sie daher einsilbig.

„Und jetzt bringe Fergus eine Nachricht von mir. Er soll mit unseren Truppen nach Ostagar vorausreiten. Ich warte mit Howe auf seine Soldaten und folge ihm spätestens bei Anbruch des nächsten Tages."

Elienna ging zur Tür. Dort wandte sie sich noch einmal um und nickte dem Grauen Wächter und Arl Howe zu.

Sie wusste, dass ihr Vater nun mit Arl Howe und Duncan die Schlachtpläne für Ostagar besprechen wollte. Gerne wäre sie dabeigeblieben, denn die besten Strategien wurden von Veteranen wie ihrem Vater und Howe entworfen. So hätte sie besser lernen können als durch das Lesen von trockenen Büchern längst verstorbener Gelehrter, die selbst nie in den Krieg gezogen waren.

Schmollend machte sie sich auf den Weg in den Wohntrakt ihrer Familie. Die Burg war teilweise aus dem nackten Fels eines felsigen Hügels geschlagen worden. Steinerne Rampen führten vom untersten Burgtor, das in die Stadt Highever führte, bis hinauf in die Wohnräume der Familie, die nahezu völlig in dem kühlen Felsgestein lagen. Ganz unten befanden sich die Lagerräume und die Schlafräume der Besatzung. Der Form des Felsens folgend waren die nächsten Räumlichkeiten die Haupthalle und die Kapelle. Weiter oben wurden die Räume kleiner, wodurch sie leichter zu heizen waren. Sie begann gerade den Anstieg auf der Rampe, die zum kleinen Speisesaal und zur Küche führte, als sie aufgehalten wurde. Sie erkannte den auffälligen roten Haarschopf von Ser Roland Gilmore. Sie waren zusammen aufgewachsen. Er war vor fünfzehn Jahren als Knappe in die Dienste seines Vaters getreten. Er war ein Jahr älter als sie. Vor einem Jahr hatte ihr Vater ihn zum Ritter des Hauses Cousland geschlagen. In seiner Nähe war sie seit einiger Zeit ein wenig unsicher. Er hatte zarte Gefühle für sie gehegt, was ihr erst vor kurzem klargeworden war. Einerseits hatte sie sich geschmeichelt gefühlt, andererseits wusste sie, dass eine Beziehung zwischen ihnen keine Zukunft hätte. Sein Vater war nur ein minderer Lord. Hinzu kam, dass sie fürchtete, durch so etwas wie Liebe ihren besten Freund zu verlieren.

„Da bist du ja. Ich habe dich gesucht aber deine Mutter meinte, der Teyrn hätte dich zu sich gerufen. Da wollte ich nicht stören."

„Ach, Rory… Vater ist in sehr unangenehmer Gesellschaft", erwiderte Elienna.

Roland grinste, als sie den Kosenamen benutzte, den sie ihm gegeben hatte, als sie endlich aufgehört hatten, sich gegenseitig immer nur Streiche zu spielen und stattdessen gemeinsam ebensolche auszuhecken.

„Ja, ich habe Howe gesehen, als er ankam. Ich musste mich um seine Begleitung kümmern und ihnen Unterkünfte zuweisen. Eigenartig, dass er nur so wenig Soldaten bei sich hatte."

Froh, dass er das Gespräch gleich auf alltägliche Dinge gelenkt hatte, erwiderte sie: „Er kam als Vorhut. Der Hauptteil seiner Armee ist aufgehalten worden… ich habe nicht richtig zugehört. Ist auch egal. Warum hast du mich gesucht?"

„Dein Hund bringt in der Küche wieder einmal alles durcheinander. Nan behauptet, er räume die Speisekammer leer und niemand ist in der Lage, sich ihm zu nähern. Die Elfen haben Angst vor ihm."

Elienna lachte. Marlo war ein reinrassiger Mabari, der schon als Welpe auf sie geprägt worden war. Ihr Vater hatte ihn ihr an ihrem fünfzehnten Geburtstag geschenkt.

„Marlo ist ein lieber Hund. Ein Wachhund eben. Er würde nie jemanden verletzen, den er kennt. Nan sollte sich nicht so anstellen."

Rory verzog ungläubig das Gesicht. Wahrscheinlich hatte er selbst schon einen Versuch unternommen, Marlo aus der Küche herauszubekommen.

„Also, mich hat er angeknurrt. Nun, eure Mutter hat gesagt, ich solle dafür sorgen, dass er aus der Küche verschwindet, damit Nan wieder in Ruhe arbeiten kann."

Elienna verstand das Problem. Rory wollte, dass sie ihn begleitete, um Marlo zu holen.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Küche.

„Darf ich dich etwas fragen?"

Elienna nickte. Sie konnte sich schon denken, was ihr Freund aus Kindertagen so sehr beschäftigte.

„Meine Kameraden haben mir erzählt, es sei ein Grauer Wächter in der Burg. Er sei heute angekommen. Weißt du etwas darüber?"

Elienna lächelte Rory an. Sie hatte mit ihrer Vermutung richtig gelegen. Sie wusste, dass es Rory am Hof ihrer Familie gut ging und dass er sich wohl fühlte. Aber er träumte schon lange davon, selbst ein Grauer Wächter zu werden. Umso mehr, seit sie ihm klargemacht hatte, dass sie nichts weiter als freundschaftliche Gefühle für ihn hegte.

„Das ist wahr. Duncan ist sein Name und er spricht im Moment mit meinem Vater über Ostagar."

Rorys Wangen wurden vor Aufregung fast so rot wie sein Haar. Wenn er so aufgeregt war, sah er wieder aus, wie der kleine, schüchterne Junge, der vor fünfzehn Jahren mit wenig Gepäck und nur in Begleitung eines alten Gelehrten auf der Burg angekommen war.

„Hat er… hat er vielleicht nach mir gefragt?"

Elienna biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Was sollte sie ihm sagen? Sie wäre selbst gerne ein Grauer Wächter und konnte seine Aufregung gut nachvollziehen aber ein selbstsüchtiger kleiner Dämon in ihr sagte, dass sie ihren einzigen Vertrauten neben ihrem Bruder nicht gerne verlieren würde. Nun, er würde es ja doch herausfinden.

„Er spielt tatsächlich mit dem Gedanken, dich zu rekrutieren", verriet sie.

„Heiliger Erbauer!", brach es aus Rory hervor, „Bist du sicher? Stelle dir das vor! Ich! Ein Grauer Wächter! Du weißt, dass ich davon immer geträumt habe. Aber…", ihm fiel der missbilligende Blick seiner Freundin auf, „ich… nun, verzeih meinen Ausbruch."

Aus dem Gang zur Küche drangen lautes Geschrei und aufgeregtes Gebell an ihre Ohren, das von den Steinwänden hin und her geworfen noch verstärkt wurde.

„Siehst du. Er ist gar nicht aggressiv. Er ist eher aufgeregt", erklärte Elienna.

Rory grinste. „Wie gut, dass du seine verschiedenen Laute so gut unterscheiden kannst."

Elienna durchschritt die offenstehende Tür zur Küche und erfasste die absurde Situation. Nan stand zeternd vor der Tür zur Speisekammer. Mal schrie sie die verängstigten und hilflos dreinblickenden elfischen Küchengehilfen Jaris und Elora an, dann fuchtelte sie wieder mit geballter Faust in Richtung der Speisekammer und verwünschte mit allen Flüchen, die ihr in allen Sprachen einfielen den Hund, der einfach nicht freiwillig herauskommen wollte. Elienna räusperte sich, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Köchin zu erlangen. Nan drehte sich um und richtete nun ihren Zorn ohne Unterbrechung auf die Neuankömmlinge.

„Du! Und du! Dein verdammter Köter ist ständig in der Speisekammer. Dieses Biest sollte geschlachtet werden. Fett genug ist er ja!"

Elienna konnte sich das Lachen kaum verkneifen. Sie glaubte zwar nicht, das Marlo die Köchin, die früher ihre Kinderfrau gewesen war, absichtlich ärgerte aber es war schon auffällig, wie oft ausgerechnet diese beiden aneinandergerieten. Sonst trollte Marlo einfach alleine durch die Burg, schnüffelte hier und dort und bellte, die wachhabenden Soldaten an, als wolle er dafür sorgen, dass sie diszipliniert und aufmerksam blieben.

„Es tut mir leid, dass er dich belästigt, Nan."

Nan winkte ungeduldig ab. „Schaff' ihn einfach raus. Ich habe mit einer Burg voller hungriger Soldaten schon genug Sorgen."

Elienna ging mit Rory auf die Tür der Speisekammer zu. Als sie Nan in ihrem Rücken wusste, so, dass sie ihr Gesicht nicht mehr sehen konnte, machte sie eine Grimasse in Rorys Richtung. Nun konnte dieser sich das Lachen auch kaum noch verkneifen. In der Speisekammer bot sich den beiden ein unerwarteter Anblick. Es war keineswegs so, dass Marlo sich über die Vorräte hergemacht hätte. Er stand einfach nur aufgeregt in der Mitte des Raumes und bellte vor sich her.

Elienna ging in die Hocke und rief ihren treuen Hund zu sich. „Marlo, guter Junge, was ist denn los?" Marlo, ein robuster Mabari, ein bulliger Kampfhund, wie er im Buche stand, sprang freudig auf seine Herrin zu und wedelte mit seinem kurzen Stummelschwanz. Manchmal benahm er sich wie ein verhätscheltes Schoßhündchen. Auch jetzt schien er zu überlegen, ob er sich auf den Rücken rollen und den Bauch kraulen lassen sollte. Elienna erkannte das an seinem nachdenklichen Blick. Mabari waren unglaublich klug, allein die Fähigkeit sich in der menschlichen Sprache mitzuteilen, fehlte ihnen. Elienna kraulte Marlo hinter den Ohren. Er neigte den Kopf zur Seite und kniff genießerisch die Augen zusammen.

„Ja, du bist ein Feiner! Oh ja, braver Hund", gurrte Elienna ihrem Hundegefährten vor.

Rory schlug sich die flache Hand vor die Stirn und verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, natürlich, ermuntere ihn nur. Warum auch nicht! Kein Wunder, dass Nan sich ständig über ihn ärgern muss."

Als sei ihm plötzlich eingefallen, dass er seiner Herrin etwas wichtiges mitteilen musste, sprang Marlo in die Mitte des Raumes und drehte sich aufgeregt bellend um die eigene Achse. Genau in diesem Moment flitzte ein grauer Schatten an Marlo vorbei. Marlo stürzte knurrend hinter diesem Schatten her. Kaum hatte er ihn erwischt, ließ sich ein tierisches Kreischen vernehmen und einen Wimpernschlag darauf ein grausames, knackendes Geräusch von brechenden Knochen.

„Ratten!", rief Rory. Aus allen Ecken der Speisekammer kamen nun die ekelerregenden Plagegeister hervor. Elienna zog ihr Schwert und begann gemeinsam mit Rory, eine nach der anderen aufzuspießen. Schlußendlich lagen die Körper von mindestens zehn bis fünfzehn Ratten zu ihren Füßen. Genau konnte man das nicht mehr sagen, da Marlo einige von ihnen bis zur Unkenntlichkeit zerrissen hatte.

„Marlo wollte gar nicht die Speisekammer plündern", stellte Rory fest, „er wollte die Ratten hervorlocken. Er ist ja doch ein Braver."

„Sag ich doch", erwiderte Elienna und bückte sich, um Marlo zu streicheln. Mit stolzgeschwellter Brust und erhobenem Haupt trabte der Mabari vor seiner Herrin und Rory aus der Speisekammer in die Küche. Demonstrativ hockte er sich vor Nan hin und schien etwas zu erwarten. Geduldig begann er, sich die Pfoten zu lecken.

„Da ist der freche Köter ja. Jetzt putzt er sich auch noch, nachdem er die Speisekammer geplündert hat. Dreister geht es ja wohl kaum noch. Ich habe dir ja gesagt, er hat es darauf abgesehen, mich zu ärgern."

Elienna machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und ging wieder in die Speisekammer. Als sie zurück kam, hielt sie einen der Rattenkadaver am Schwanz vor Nan in die Luft.

„Siehst du, Nan, deswegen war er so oft in der Speisekammer. Er wollte dich nicht ärgern. Er war nur hinter den Ratten her. So wie es sich für einen guten Wachhund gehört."

Die beiden elfischen Küchengehilfen wichen erschrocken vor der toten Ratte zurück. Jaris fragte: „Die Ratten sind doch nun aber fort, nicht wahr Herrin? Sie kommen auch nicht wieder, oder?"

Elienna nickte und antwortete: „Ja, erst einmal sind sie weg. Aber ich kann nicht versprechen, dass hier nie wieder Ratten auftauchen. Wo Nahrung ist, finden die Biester immer einen Weg. Aber Marlo ist ja da."

Nan schnaubte verächtlich: „Bestimmt hat er die Ratten erst angelockt. Er riecht ja selbst wie eine Ratte."

Marlo winselte verletzt und drehte sich um. Das war nicht fair. Nan vergaß einfach immer wieder, dass Marlo jedes Wort verstand. Zögernd warf der große Hund einen Blick über seine massige Schulter.

„Oh, nun schau mich nicht so an. Dein Hundeblick wirkt bei mir nicht", erklärte Nan trotzig. Elienna erkannte aber, dass ihre ehemalige Kinderfrau längst mit Marlo versöhnt war. Sie holte ein Stück Wurst hervor und hielt es dem Hund hin. „Nun nimm schon. Sag ja nicht, ich würde dir nie etwas geben." Es gelang ihr aber nicht, dies zu sagen, ohne noch ein geflüstertes _Mistköter_ hinterherzuschicken.

Rory lachte laut auf und kassierte dafür einen bösen Blick der Köchin.

„Glaubt ja nicht, ich würde euch nun, da ihr volljährig und ein Ritter seid, anders behandeln, als das ungehorsame rothaarige Dämonenkind das ihr wart, als ihr hier ankamt. Und nun raus mit euch beiden. Ich habe zu tun."

Gemeinsam verließen Elienna und Rory das dampfende und duftende Königreich der Köchin und schlossen die Tür hinter sich.

„Ich muss mich noch um verschiedene Dinge kümmern. Ich fürchte, es wird eine lange Nacht werden. Niemand weiß genau, wann die Soldaten des Arls ankommen und dein Vater hat mich zu ihrer Begrüßung abgestellt."

Elienna nickte. Sie wusste, das Rory am nächsten Tag mit ihrem Vater und den Soldaten des Arl in seinen ersten Kampf ziehen würde. Seine Pflichten nahmen ihn sehr in Beschlag und wenn er noch in dieser Nacht aufbrechen würde, hätte sie keine Gelegenheit mehr, ihn zu verabschieden.

„Ich… nun, falls wir uns nicht mehr sehen… pass gut auf dich auf und komme in einem Stück zurück.", sagte sie. Rory räusperte sich und schien zu überlegen, wie er sich nun verhalten sollte. Etwas hatte sich zwischen ihnen verändert, seit sie seine aufwallenden Gefühle für sie im Keim erstickt hatte. Die unschuldige Nähe der Kindheit war verschwunden.

„Nun komm schon her!", forderte Elienna ihn auf und umarmte Rory so, wie man einen Freund eben umarmte.

Wortlos drehte er sich anschließend um und ging den Gang zur Rampe hinunter, um seinen Pflichten nachzukommen. Elienna sah ihm noch einige Momente hinterher, bis er um die Ecke bog und seufzte dann. Es änderte sich so vieles, wenn man erwachsen wurde.

Schließlich fiel ihr wieder ein, dass Vater sie zu Fergus geschickt hatte. Eilig hastete sie die Rampe zu den Wohnräumen hinauf. Im Atrium, einem eigenwilligen Raum, der eigentlich bereits tief im Fels war aber nach oben hin offen, wie eine Grotte, traf sie ihre Mutter. Sie hatte Gäste. Die Gesichter kamen ihr bekannt vor, doch die Namen wollten ihr nicht einfallen.

„Ah, Landra, da ist ja meine Tochter. Wir haben über dich gesprochen, Liebes. Der Aufruhr in der Küche ist dann wohl beendet, nachdem dieser schreckliche Hund bei dir ist?"

Elienna verzog den Mund. Sie mochte es nicht, wenn ihre Mutter so über Marlo sprach. Eigentlich mochte sie es überhaupt nicht, wenn irgendwer so über Marlo sprach.

„Ja, es ist alles in Ordnung… wie du siehst", antwortete sie. Marlo setzte sich neben ihr auf seine Hinterbeine und gab ein zufriedenes Bellen von sich. Beiläufig stellte die Teyrna ihrer Tochter die Gäste vor. „Du erinnerst dich doch sicher an Lady Landra, die Frau von Bann Loren?"

Ja, dachte Elienna, die ständig betrunkene Frau des erbärmlichsten Speichelleckers und Wetterfähnchens von ganz Ferelden. Natürlich! Elienna erinnerte sich an einige schamlose Auftritte dieser Frau. Ihrer Mutter Teyrna Eleanor gelang es jedoch, in jeder Hinsicht diplomatisch zu sein und immer wieder auch die verachtenswertesten Menschen einzuladen. Natürlich war Landra nur hier, um für ihren Mann zu spionieren. Ihre Mutter speiste sie mit unbedeutenden Häppchen aus der Klatsch- und Tratschkiste ab. Selbst die Wachen und Bediensteten der Burg waren angewiesen, nur Unbedeutendes von sich zu geben, sobald sich solch heikler Besuch ankündigte.

„Ich glaube, wir haben uns zuletzt auf dem Frühlingsempfang eurer Mutter gesehen. Ihr habt ein wunderschönes Kleid aus grünem Samt getragen, das ausgezeichnet zu eurem Haar gepasst hat. Und diese herrlichen weißen Stickereien… mit Verlaub aber das stand euch viel besser als diese Ledermontur", erinnerte Landra sie.

Wie impertinent! Landra gehörte zu denen, die sie gerne in der Rolle der jungen, heiratsfähigen Adeligen sahen, die keine Meinung hatte und sich für Politik nicht interessierte. Sie überging die Bemerkung und spielte das Spiel ihrer Mutter stattdessen mit.

„Natürlich erinnere ich mich. Es ist schön, euch wiederzusehen, Mylady."

Lady Landra, als Gemahlin eines Bann ganz unten in der Adelshierarchie Fereldens, verbeugte sich leicht vor Elienna. „Zu freundlich, junge Dame. Wollte ich euch beim letzten Empfang nicht dazu überreden, meinen Sohn zu heiraten?"

Wie bei allen anderen Gelegenheiten zuvor ebenfalls, dachte Elienna, behielt ihre Gedanken aber ein weiteres Mal besser für sich. Das Bannorn der Familie Loren gehörte im Moment zum Einflussbereich ihres Vaters aber es grenzte insgesamt an drei Teyrnirs und je nachdem, von wem sich Loren mehr versprach, dessen Einfluss unterstellte er sich durch Vertragsabschlüsse. Ihr Vater hatte aber ein begründetes Interesse an diesen Ländereien. Dort gab es Erz und, was weit weniger wichtig aber unglaublich… köstlich war, den besten Honig von ganz Ferelden.

„Ohne Erfolg, wenn ich hinzufügen darf", ergänzte der junge Mann, der neben Lady Landra stand. Das musste Dairren sein. Elienna erinnerte sich. Er war genauso wenig begeistert von einer arrangierten Liasion wie Thomas, der Sohn Howes. „Hört einfach nicht auf sie. Es ist schön, euch wiederzusehen. Ihr seid bezaubernd, wie eh und je, Mylady, egal ob ihr teure Stoffe oder derbes Leder tragt."

„Schmeichler!", versetzte Elienna, setzte aber gleichzeitig ein verschwörerisches Lächeln auf. Sie wusste, das Dairren in die Kammerfrau seiner Mutter, eine Elfin namens Iona, verliebt war.

Ihre Mutter seufzte: „Man könnte auf den Gedanken kommen, ihre Schönheit mache es leicht, sie zu verheiraten aber in dieser Beziehung ist meine Tochter wie eine Rose. Hübsch anzuschauen aber wenn man ihr zu nah kommt, dann zeigt sie ihre Dornen."

Dairren grinste und sagte etwas, was genauso gut auf ihn zutraf: „Vielleicht hat Eure Tochter schlicht und einfach ihren eigenen Kopf. Seid stolz auf sie, Mylady."

„Stolz verschafft mir keinen weiteren Enkel."

Elienna hob abwehrend die Hände. Jetzt war Mutter zu weit gegangen. Sie dachte nicht ans Heiraten aber in noch weiterer Ferne stand der Wunsch nach Kindern. Soviel sie wusste, und sie glaubte, dass ihre Mutter ihr in dieser Beziehung schon die Wahrheit erzählt hatte, bedurfte es dazu auch erst einmal eines Ehemannes.

„Ich weiß, was ich zu tun habe, Mutter und behalte mir einzig die Entscheidung vor, wann ich es zu tun gedenke… und mit wem, also lass' uns nicht weiter darüber reden. Im übrigen bin ich auf dem Weg zu Fergus. Ich habe eine Nachricht von Vater für ihn. Bitte entschuldigt mich."

Elienna lief die letzte Rampe hinauf. Dort befanden sich die Räumlichkeiten der Familie. Weiter darüber gab es nur noch den Bergfried, einerseits Aussichtsplattform, andererseits letzte Rückzugsmöglichkeit im Falle eines Angriffs.

Direkt gegenüber ihrem eigenen Zimmer befand sich das Gemach, das Fergus und Oriana bewohnten. Die Tür stand weit auf. Oriana stand zwischen einigen Dingen, die sie offensichtlich aus dem Zimmer ihres Sohnes Oren geräumt hatte. Sie wusste von dem Plan, dass Oren in der Zeit, in der Fergus fort war, bei ihr im Zimmer schlafen sollte. Elienna hielt das für eine ausgesprochen schlechte Idee. Sie fürchtete, der Junge könnte verweichlichen. Als Fergus und sie so alt waren wie Oren jetzt, hatten sie beide bereits mit dem Kampftraining begonnen.

Oren saß zu Füßen seiner Eltern und sortierte sein Spielzeug um.

„Gibt es wirklich einen Krieg, Papa? Bringst du mir dann ein Schwärt mit?"

Sie hörte das tiefe Lachen ihres Bruders.

„Es heißt Schwert, Oren und ja, wenn ich kann, werde ich dir eines mitbringen. Es wird Zeit, dass du den Umgang damit erlernst. Ich werde im Nu wieder da sein."

Oriana umarmte Fergus und sagte leise: „Ich wünschte, der Sieg wäre tatsächlich so sicher. Mein Herz… ist in Aufruhr."

Oh nein! Oriana wurde wieder einmal melodramatisch. Die Frau konnte ihre calabrianische Herkunft einfach nicht verbergen.

Elienna blieb im Türrahmen stehen und räusperte sich. Es war ihr ein wenig unangenehm, Zeugin dieser Szene zu werden. „Soll ich draußen warten?"

Sie war schon dabei, sich wieder umzudrehen und zu gehen, als ihr Bruder sie aufhielt.

„Nein, bleib ruhig. Ich will dir noch Lebewohl sagen, wie es sich gehört, kleine Schwester."

Elienna seufzte. „Ich würde dich noch viel lieber begleiten. Aber Vater hat andere Pläne für mich."

Oriana erwähnte wie beiläufig: „Was auch gut so ist. In Calabria wäre es undenkbar, wenn eine Frau in die Schlacht zöge."

Gut, das wir nicht in Calabria sind, dachte Elienna.

„Man behauptet aber, die calabrianischen Frauen seien durchaus gefährlich. So habe ich es jedenfalls gehört", hielt Fergus entgegen.

„Nur mit Güte und Gift, mein lieber Gatte", erwiderte Oriana lächelnd. Oriana und ihre spitze Zunge! Unbewaffnet war Eliennas Schwägerin jedenfalls nicht, obwohl sie eine Waffe im herkömmlichen Sinne nicht besaß. Fergus keuchte in gespielten Entsetzen auf. „Und das sagt die Frau, die mir den Tee serviert."

Elienna wechselte schnell das Thema. Sie mochte Oriana eigentlich sehr und wollte vermeiden, dass ihre verschiedenen Ansichten über die Rechte und Pflichten einer Frau aufeinanderprallten.

„Wusstest du, das ein Grauer Wächter in der Burg ist?"

Bevor Fergus antworten konnte, stand Oren auf. Es hatte ausgesehen, als sei er völlig vertieft bei seinem Spiel aber er hatte aufmerksam gelauscht. Mit großen, neugierigen Augen starrte er Elienna an. „Wirklich? Ist er auf einem Greifen geritten. Die Grauen Wächter haben doch Greifen."

Oriana nahm ihren Sohn zur Seite, damit sich die Erwachsenen weiter unterhalten konnten. Elienna strich ihm über den rotbraunen Haarschopf. Sie mochte ihren kleinen Neffen.

Fergus setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und bot seiner Schwester ebenfalls einen Platz an. Anders als Vater hatte Fergus kein eigenes Arbeitszimmer. Burg Highever war nicht so groß. Elienna selbst ging, wenn sie etwas zu erledigen hatte, ins Studierzimmer. Ihre eigenen Gemächer ließen keinen Platz für einen eigenen Schreibtisch.

„Ich habe es gehört… aber… was will er denn wohl hier? Sollten die Grauen Wächter nicht längst geschlossen in Ostagar sein?"

Elienna fläzte sich in den Scherenstuhl und schwang ihre langen Beine über die Armlehne, verschränkte die Arme hinter ihrem Kopf. „Scheint nicht so viele Graue Wächter zu geben, denn soweit ich es verstanden habe, sucht er wohl nach Rekruten. Rory macht sich große Hoffnungen, die Wahl könnte auf ihn fallen."

Fergus lachte sein tiefes, dröhnendes Lachen, das Vaters Lachen so ähnlich war. „Wenn ich ein Grauer Wächter wäre, dann würde ich dich auswählen. Dein Temperament allein schlägt die Dunkle Brut in die Flucht. Ich glaube, Vater würde dem aber kaum zustimmen."

Elienna seufzte. Fergus linke Augenbraue schoß in die Höhe. Die Reaktion seiner Schwester konnte kaum deutlicher sein. Ihm war im selben Moment klar, dass sie bereits versucht hatte, ihn davon zu überzeugen.

„Lass uns bitte das Thema wechseln. Ich finde es ermüdend. Glaubst du, der Krieg wird schnell vorbei sein?"

„Nun, die Reiter brachten immer wieder Nachrichten von gewonnenen Schlachten. Warum sollte sich etwas ändern? Vielleicht sind das die Reste der Dunklen Brut, die irgendetwas aus ihren Löchern gejagt hat."

Elienna dachte an die Ratten, die Marlo aus ihren Löchern gejagt hatte und musste bei dem Vergleich grinsen. Wenn es doch so einfach wäre, die Dunkle Brut wie eine Ratte aufzuspießen oder zu zertreten. Und dann drängte sich natürllich die Frage auf, was die Dunkle Brut aus ihren Löchern gejagt hatte.

Elienna beugte sich vor und sprach leiser, damit Oren sie nicht hören konnte. „Jedenfalls wirst du mir fehlen, Fergus. Ich bitte dich, auf dich achtzugeben. Nimm es nicht zu leicht und sei immer auf der Hut. Im übrigen soll ich dir von Vater ausrichten, dass du schon heute Abend aufbrechen sollst."

Fergus schlug mit der Faust auf den Schreibtisch. „Dann sind die Männer des Arls tatsächlich noch nicht hier. Gehen diese Dummköpfe denn alle rückwärts?" Elienna zuckte mit den Schultern. Es überraschte sie nicht, dass die Soldaten Arl Howes offensichtlich nicht so diszipliniert waren, wie die des Hauses Cousland. Es bestätigte nur die Meinung, die sie von Howe hatte.

In diesem Moment betraten der Teyrn und die Teyrna die Gemächer ihres Sohnes. Der Moment des Abschieds war nun definitiv gekommen.

„Ich möchte hoffen, mein Sohn, dass du nicht aufbrechen wolltest ohne dich von uns zu verabschieden."

Fergus stand auf und ging auf seinen Vater und seine Mutter zu. Er umarmte beide nacheinander und sie tauschten ihre Lebewohl aus.

Oriana intonierte ein Gebet an den Erbauer: „Der Erbauer wache über uns. Möge er unsere Söhne, Männer, Väter und Brüder beschützen und sie wohlbehalten zu uns zurückkehren lassen."

Elienna lachte. Ihre Frömmigkeit beschränkte sich auf den Besuch der Kirche an den vorgeschriebenen Feiertagen. „Ein guter Schild würde ihm gewiss mehr helfen."

„Nun, wenn der Erbauer schon mal dabei ist, seinen Segen zu verteilen, soll er gleich auch noch Bier und ein paar Dirnen schicken… für die Soldaten natürlich."

„Fergus!", rief Oriana empört aus, „Nicht vor deiner Mutter!"

Alle begannen zu lachen. Zum einen aus reiner Fröhlichkeit aber zum größten Teil auch, um die schwelende Anspannung ein wenig erträglicher zu machen.

Oren fragte in diese eigenartige Stimmung auf seine kindliche Art hinein: „Warum soll Vater denn vor Großmutter nicht über Birnen sprechen?"

Großvater Bryce übernahm es mit heiterem Gesichtsausdruck, sein Enkelkind aufzuklären: „Eine Dirne ist eine Frau, die in einer Taverne Bier ausschenkt, Oren."

„Oder", fügte Fergus hinzu, „eine Frau, die selbst viel Bier trinkt."

Na, da seid ihr ja gerade darum herum gekommen, ihm die wahre Bedeutung des Wortes zu erklären, dachte Elienna und grinste.

Ihre Mutter hingegen konnte darüber nicht schweigend hinweg gehen. „Bryce! Beim Erbauer! Ihr benehmt euch schlimmer als eine Horde Halbwüchsiger. Es ist gut, dass ich eine Tochter habe."

Elienna war überrascht. Es war ja auch eigentlich nur ein Zufall, dass sie nicht auch noch etwas zur allgemeinen Erheiterung beizutragen hatte. Sie hatte einfach einmal nicht schnell genug reagiert.

„Nun, dann werde ich mal mein Pferd satteln lassen. Pass gut auf Mutter und Oriana auf, Elienna", bat Fergus und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu den Stallungen um alles in die Wege zu leiten. Er hasste lange Abschiede.

Elienna seufzte und wandte sich an ihren Vater: „Nun, ich werde dann zu Bett gehen. Wenn ich morgen aufstehe, wirst du wohl schon fort sein und dann habe ich bestimmt viel zu tun."

Die Frage zielte darauf ab, was genau ihr Vater nun wirklich von ihr erwartete und ob er ihr viel Arbeit in Form von Bittstellern und Verträgen zurücklassen würde.

Bryce Cousland klopfte seiner Tochter ermutigend auf die Schulter. „Du wirst das schon schaffen. Du bist meine Tochter."

Elienna ging zu ihrem Zimmer, das direkt gegenüber den Gemächern ihres Bruders lag. Sie drehte sich noch einmal zu ihrem Vater um, der schon wieder auf dem Weg war… wahrscheinlich in sein Arbeitszimmer. „Gute Nacht, Vater."

Der Teyrn drehte sich um und warf Elienna einen liebevollen Blick voller Wärme und Zuneigung zu. „Gute Nacht, mein Mädchen."


	2. Kapitel 2  Verrat

2. Verrat

Mitten in der Nacht wurde Elienna von Marlos anhaltendem Gebell geweckt.

Oh nein, nicht schon wieder Ratten, dachte sie. Aber das Verhalten des Rüden war gänzlich anders als noch am Nachmittag. Er war viel angespannter. Von der Nasenspitze bis zu seinem Stummelschwanz.

Als sie nicht sofort reagierte, schnaubte Marlo wütend und zog ihr die Bettdecke weg.

„Ach, Junge, es ist doch gut. Wir können uns doch auch noch morgen um das Rattenproblem kümmern. Sie laufen schon nicht weg."

Aber Marlo stellte sich auf die Hinterbeine, legte die Vorderpfoten auf das Bett und heulte durchdringend, so wie er es tat, wenn wirklich Eile geboten war.

Elienna warf ihre Bettdecke beiseite und zog sich ihren Morgenmantel aus antivianischer Seide über ihr Nachthemd. Marlo rannte zur Tür und knurrte diese wütend an. Da draußen, schien er ihr sagen zu wollen, ist etwas, worum du dich kümmern solltest.

Noch bevor sie selbst die Tür erreichen konnte, hämmerte jemand von außen an diese. Nun war Elienna wirklich beunruhigt. Sie hastete zur Tür und öffnete sie. Einer der Bediensteten stand davor. Er war gerade wieder im Begriff, gegen die Tür zu klopfen und schrie: „Herrin! Helft mir! Die Burg wird angegriffen!"

Kaum hatte er diese Worte ausgesprochen, traf ihn ein Pfeil in den Rücken. Er drang so tief ein, dass die Spitze aus seiner Brust herausragte. Blut bespritzte Eliennas Gesicht und ihre wertvollen Nachtgewänder. Der Mann sank zu Boden und sie erblickte die Angreifer hinter ihm. „Wo ist der Teyrn?", schrien sie ihr entgegen. Elienna wich hastig zurück, raffte ihr langes Nachtgewand und eilte zu der Truhe, in der sie ihre beiden Übungsdolche aufbewahrte.

Dicht an ihrem Ohr flog ein Pfeil vorbei und bohrte sich über ihr zitternd in die Wand. Hätte sie sich in dem Moment aufgerichtet…

„Erschlag sie und dann weiter! Wir müssen den Teyrn finden."

„Versucht es doch!", forderte Elienna ihre Angreifer heraus und ging in Verteidigungshaltung. Wie im Übungskampf, nur dass es sich nicht um einen Übungskampf handelte. Es war allerdings schwer, sich gegen zwei Gegner zur Wehr zu setzen, von dem der eine mit einem Bogen bewaffnet war. Marlo!

„Fass!", rief sie ihrem treuen Hund zu, doch der hatte sich bereits in die Waden des Bogenschützen verbissen, der nun verzweifelt versuchte, den Kampfhund abzuschütteln.

Der andere Angreifer attackierte Elienna mit einem mächtigen Zweihänder. Gegen ihre flinken beidhändigen Vorstöße war der Mann aber im Nachteil. Sie wusste, ein Schlag mit diesem Schwert würden bei ihr die Lichter ausgehen lassen aber er würde durch das schiere Gewicht seiner Waffe viel schneller ermüden als sie. Mit ihrer geschickten Beinarbeit und den flinken Bewegungen, gelang es ihr, den Mann ein ums andere Mal auszumanövrieren. Schließlich, als er ein weiteres Mal sein riesiges Schwert erhob, um es mit Wucht auf sie niedersausen zu lassen, unterlief sie diesen Angriff, brachte sich hinter ihm in Position und rammte ihm einen ihrer Dolche mit voller Wucht und einem wutentbrannten Aufschrei in die Nieren.

Marlo hatte in der Zwischenzeit den anderen Angreifer übel zugerichtet. Mit der Fußspitze stieß sie angewidert die Leiche an. Auf dem Schulterteil der Lederrüstung war Elienna eine Punzierung aufgefallen, die sie an etwas erinnert hatte. Aber das konnte doch nicht möglich sein. Sie ließ sich auf ein Knie herab und begutachtete das Symbol. Das war das Wappen der Familie Howe. Dieser Bastard! Sie hatte von Anfang an das Gefühl gehabt, das man ihm nicht trauen konnte, aber das… was immer das werden sollte, hatte sie nicht erwartet.

Am hinteren Ende des Flures öffnete sich zögernd eine Tür. Elienna ging abermals in Verteidigungshaltung. Sie fluchte und wünschte sich, sie hätte zumindest die Zeit gehabt, Teile ihrer Ledermontur anzulegen. Sie musste für die Angreifer einen geradezu lächerlichen Anblick bieten in ihrem blutbespritzten Nachthemd. Doch es war ihre Mutter, die aus den Gemächern ihrer Eltern mit vor Angst geweiteten Augen auf sie zugelaufen kam.

„Kind! Ich hörte Lärm auf dem Flur. Daraufhin habe ich die Tür verriegelt. Bist du verletzt?"

Elienna ergriff die Hände ihrer Mutter und erwiderte: „Das wollte ich dich auch gerade fragen. Mir geht es gut. Den Bastarden habe ich es gezeigt."

Die Teyrna folgte ihrer Tochter zurück in deren Zimmer. Während sie sich die Stiefel anzog und die ledernen Armschienen anlegte, erklärte sie: „Sie haben nach deinem Vater gerufen, immer wieder. Hast du gesehen, welches Wappen auf ihren Rüstungen ist? Das sind Howes Männer! Aber ich verstehe nicht, warum er uns angreifen sollte."

Elienna zog ihren ledernen Brustpanzer über den Kopf und bat ihre Mutter mit einer Geste, ihr die Schnallen zu schließen. Währenddessen antwortete sie: „Offensichtlich hat er genau diesen Zeitpunkt abgewartet. Unsere Soldaten sind fort und er greift an, während wir am verwundbarsten sind."

Überrascht blickte Teyrna Eleanor ihre Tochter an. „Du denkst, Howes Männer kamen… absichtlich so spät? Mieser kleiner… ich werde ihm seine Zunge aus dem Hals schneiden. Wo ist dein Vater? Hast du ihn gesehen? Er ist nicht zu Bett gekommen."

Elienna überreichte ihrer Mutter einen Kurzbogen, den sie ohne Zögern an sich nahm. Elienna wusste, dass sie damit umgehen konnte und nach allem, was sie bisher gesehen hatte, würde sie ihn auch benutzen.

„Er wollte doch mit Howe auf bleiben und die Schlachtpläne für Ostagar besprechen. Vielleicht sind sie immer noch im Studierzimmer gewesen, als der Angriff begann", erinnerte sich Elienna. Gemeinsam verließen sie ihr Zimmer und gingen zu der Tür, die zu dem Bereich führte, in dem sich die Räume für Gäste befanden. Elienna legte ihr Ohr an die Tür und lauschte. Ihre Mutter wollte etwas sagen, doch sie legte ihren Zeigefinger an die Lippen um ihr zu bedeuten, sie möge sich leise verhalten.

„Andrastes Asche!", zischte Elienna, „Vor der Tür müssen weitere Soldaten sein. Sicher suchen sie auch nach Vater. Und von weiter unten sind Kampfgeräusche zu hören."

Die Teyrna zog einen Pfeil aus dem Köcher, den ihr ihre Tochter überreicht hatte und legte die Sehne in die Kerbe, um vorbereitet zu sein.

„Bevor wir deinen Vater suchen… ich will nach Oriana sehen. Hat der Lärm sie nicht geweckt?" Die Teyrna ging in die Richtung, in der sich die Gemächer ihres Sohnes befanden. Elienna wollte ihre Mutter aufhalten, weil sie das Schlimmste befürchtete. Sie streckte ihre Hand nach ihr aus, doch sie konnte sie nicht mehr erreichen.

„Mutter", warnte sie noch, doch in diesem Moment entfuhr dieser bereits ein markerschütternder Schrei voller Wut und Verzweiflung. Elienna wusste, dass das Schlimmste tatsächlich eingetreten war. Sie eilte zu ihrer Mutter, die am Boden kniete. Sie weinte so heftig, dass es ihre Schultern zum Beben brachte. Was Elienna dann erblickte, ließ die Wut und den Hass in ihr um ein vielfaches anwachsen. Oriana und Oren lagen niedergeschlagen in ihrem eigenen Blut. Orianas Körper lag schräg über dem ihres kleinen Sohnes… Eliennas Neffen. Es war ganz offensichtlich, dass sie noch versucht hatte ihn zu schützen. In der einen Hand hielt sie noch immer den Brieföffner mit dem Wappen der Couslands, den Elienna ihrem Bruder zum Erbauerfest geschenkt hatte. Die Frau, die noch nie eine Waffe auch nur in der Hand gehalten hatte, hatte keine Chance gegen die Eindringlinge gehabt.

Elienna ging auf die Knie und umschlang ihre Mutter mit den Armen. Verzweifelt klammerte sich diese an ihre Tochter. „Er nimmt nicht einmal Geiseln. Welcher Teufel schlachtet Kinder und wehrlose Frauen ab?"

Elienna stand auf und reichte ihrer Mutter die Hand. Behutsam half sie ihr aufzustehen. Wie viel Leid konnte sie noch ertragen? Immer dringender wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie unbedingt ihren Vater finden mussten. Sie mussten schnellstens den Widerstand organisieren und eine Verteidigung auf die Beine stellen.

„Komm, Mutter… wir… können hier nichts mehr tun. Wir müssen Vater finden."

„Dafür werden sie bezahlen!", schluchzte Teyrna Eleanor. Mit dem Handrücken wischte sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und zurück blieb eine eiskalte Entschlossenheit. Man machte sich die Couslands nicht ungestraft zum Feind.

In der Vorhalle zu den Gemächern der Familie trafen sie erneut auf Feinde. Mit der Rückendeckung ihrer Mutter, die die Gegner mit gut gezielten Schüssen beschäftige, und ihrer eigenen Flinkheit gelang es Elienna aber schnell, die Angreifer auszuschalten. Wie die anderen zuvor hatten sie immer wieder nach dem Teyrn geschrien. Elienna wusste nicht, ob dies ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen war.

„Sie suchen immer noch nach Vater. Entweder konnte er sich in Sicherheit bringen oder… nein, daran mag ich gar nicht denken. Mutter, komm, wir sollten die Schlacht zu ihnen tragen!"

Entsetzt blickte die Teyrna ihre Tochter an. „Sei nicht töricht! Wir können uns ihnen nicht allein stellen. Wir müssen deinen Vater finden. Ich vermute, er ist am Haupttor. Dort müssen wir hin."

Elienna schüttelte energisch den Kopf und widersprach: „Wir können Howe doch nicht einfach gewinnen lassen. Ich will Vater unterstützen und so viele von ihnen zum Erbauer schicken, wie ich nur kann."

Elienna hatte sich bereits abgewandt und war drauf und dran, sich ihren Feinden mutig zu stellen, doch die Teyrna fasste sie sanft bei der Schulter. Sie drehte sie zu sich um, legte ihre Hand unter ihr Kinn und brachte sie mit zärtlichem Zwang dazu, ihr in die Augen zu schauen. „Hör mir zu! Es bleibt uns möglicherweise nicht viel Zeit. Du und Fergus, ihr seid die Erben der Cousland-Linie. Was auch immer in dieser Nacht noch geschieht, ihr beide müsst in jedem Fall überleben. Wir können durch den Gesindegang fliehen. Wenn wir Vater erreichen, umso besser. Aber du musst in jedem Fall überleben, schon um Fergus zu unterrichten."

Elienna hätte beinahe dem Drang nachgegeben, sich die Ohren zuzuhalten. Sie wollte nicht hören, was ihre Mutter da sagte. Trotzig reckte sie das Kinn vor und presste zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor: „Ich will Howes Kopf!"

Die Teyrna nickte, nur um kurz darauf wieder den Kopf zu schütteln. „Aber das ist nicht dein Weg. Wenn du das willst, dann musst du überleben und dafür sorgen, dass er bestraft wird."

Was ihre Mutter sagte, machte Sinn. Es fiel ihr nur so unglaublich schwer, das einzugestehen.

Als die beiden Frauen weiter in Richtung Haupttor liefen, trafen sie auf einen fliehenden Diener. „Die Burg ist gefallen! Ich verschwinde!" Elienna blickte nach links und nach rechts. In beiden Gängen verriet ein orange flackerndes, unheilvolles Licht, dass die Eindringlinge Feuer gelegt hatten. Aus der einen Richtung erklang deutlich Kampflärm, rechts von ihr schien der Weg frei zu sein. „Lauf, Mann!", rief sie dem Diener zu, dessen Name ihr nicht einfallen wollte, „Bring dich in Sicherheit!". Im selben Moment bogen mehrere Soldaten Howes um die Ecke. Marlo, der bereits über und über mit Blut besudelt war, von dem Elienna nicht sagen konnte, ob es seines oder das seiner Opfer war, stürzte sich mutig und ohne zu Zögern auf die, die seine Herrin bedrohten.

Herausfordernd schrie Elienna: „Kommt her, ihr elenden Maden. Kommt her und holt euch, was ihr verdient habt!"

Wie ein Wirbelwind fuhr sie mit ihren beiden Dolchen durch die Angreifer. Hier schnitt die eine Klinge eine Kniesehne durch, dort fuhr die andere Klinge durch eine Kehle, als sei es warme Butter. Die Pfeile ihrer Mutter waren ebenso treffsicher und sie hielt ihr den Rücken frei, so dass sie sich jeweils immer nur auf einen Gegner konzentrieren konnte.

Dennoch zehrte das ewige Kämpfen bald an ihren Kräften. Keuchend lehnte sie sich gegen die Wand und ihre Mutter warf ihr einen besorgten Blick zu. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, lächelte Elienna leicht. „Ich bin nicht Fergus, Mutter! Er kann stundenlang in schwerer Rüstung kämpfen… aber ich halte durch, mach' dir keine Sorgen."

Die Teyrna nickte. Elienna hatte sich auf ihren unerkannten Streifzügen durch die Städte und Dörfer andere… Fähigkeiten angeeignet aber sie würde sich dennoch den Weg freikämpfen, koste es was es wolle.

Plötzlich horchte sie auf. Da wurden Befehle geschrien. „…die Verteidigung organisieren? Männer, zu mir… „ waren die Wortfetzen, die an Eliennas Ohr drangen. Sie kannte die Stimme. Das war Hauptmann Erebor von der Nachtwache. Wenn sie ihn erreichen konnte, würde er sie unterstützen. Vielleicht hatte er auch Informationen über den Verbleib ihres Vaters.

„Mutter, das ist Hauptmann Erebor… er kann uns helfen!"

Der Entschluss war schnell gefasst. Sie liefen ohne Zögern in die Richtung, aus der die Stimmen kamen. Hauptmann Erebor war sehr überrascht, die beiden Frauen zu sehen. Er hatte einige Soldaten um sich geschart. Allesamt junge Männer, die kaum mehr als Kadetten waren. „Hierher, Mylady, Herrin. Es kommen immer wieder Angreifer. Wenn ihr bei mir bleibt, habe ich eine bessere Chance euch zu verteidigen."

Die Teyrna bat ihren Hauptmann: „Erebor, wir müssen zur Schatzkammer. Ich will unser Familienschwert an mich bringen, bevor wir meinen Gatten suchen. Bitte begleitet uns. Wir wissen nicht, ob wir es alleine bis dorthin schaffen."

Elienna stutzte. Das Familienschwert? Mutter würde es doch nicht aus der Schatzkammer holen, wenn sie glaubte, sie würden wieder in die Burg zurückkehren. Erebor salutierte vor seiner Herrin und nahm sie und Elienna in ihre Mitte. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Schatzkammer.

Als sie die Schatzkammer erreichten, war Elienna ein weiteres Mal über die Brutalität und Grausamkeit des Angriffs überrascht. Die Wachsoldaten im Vorraum der Schatzkammer waren regelrecht abgeschlachtet worden. Die Angreifer mussten in einer unverhältnismäßigen Überzahl gewesen sein. Sie hatten nicht den Hauch einer Chance gehabt. Wenn sie nur aufmerksamer gewesen wären und nicht Karten gespielt hätten. Elienna erinnerte sich, dass ausgerechnet sie es war, die die beiden beim Vernachlässigen ihrer Pflichten gedeckt hatte. War sie Schuld an ihrem Tod? Widerwillig schüttelte sie den Kopf, um den Gedanken zu vertreiben.

„Komm schon…" flüsterte ihre Mutter. Elienna folgte ihr. Erebor und seine Männer sicherten den Wachraum vor der Schatzkammer, während die Teyrna und ihre Tochter diese betraten. Auf einem Podest, ausgeschlagen mit rotem Samt lag, mit der Spitze nach unten, das Familienschwert der Couslands. Es war aus mattem Graueisen und so scharf, dass man Papier damit schneiden konnte. Der Knauf war mit dem Wappen der Couslands verziert, dem brennenden Lorbeerkranz. Die Flammen waren aus Gold und der Kranz war aus kunstvoll geschnittenen Smaragden zusammengesetzt. Elienna erinnerte sich an das erste Mal, das ihr Vater ihr und Fergus das Schwert gezeigt und von den vielen Ahnen der Familie erzählt hatte, die es in glorreichen Schlachten geführt hatten. Was hier geschah hatte mit Ruhm und Ehre nichts zu tun. Sie wickelte das Schwert in das Samttuch und nahm es in die Arme wie ein Kind.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir uns wie Diebe aus unserem eigenen Heim stehlen müssen. So sollte es nicht sein", murmelte Elienna.

„Wir haben keine Wahl. Nun komm', Kind, wir müssen endlich deinen Vater finden", erwiderte die Teyrna.

Erebor kam den beiden Frauen bereits entgegen. Er sah aufgebracht aus, schien schlechte Nachrichten zu haben, von denen er nicht wusste, wie er sie mitteilen sollte. „Herrin, wir kommen nicht zum Haupttor durch. Bei der Kapelle wird gekämpft und sie haben dort Barrikaden errichtet und in Brand gesetzt. In der Haupthalle wird ebenfalls gekämpft aber es besteht die Hoffnung, dass wir dort auf Ser Gilmore treffen. Wenn noch jemand einen Überblick über die Situation hat, dann ist er es."

Rory! Erbauer, sie hatte gar nicht mehr an ihn gedacht. Der Überfall muss ihn völlig überrumpelt, denn es war ja seine Aufgabe gewesen, die Soldaten des Arls zu empfangen. Bei allem, was heilig war, hoffentlich ging es ihm gut. Rat suchend blickte Elienna ihre Mutter an. Insgeheim hoffte sie, sie würden den Weg durch die Haupthalle vorschlagen, damit sie nach Rory sehen konnte. Es musste ihm einfach gut gehen.

„Erebor, dann führt uns in die Haupthalle. Vielleicht wäre es keine schlechte Idee, so viele Soldaten zu sammeln wie nur möglich, um einen geordneten Rückzug anzutreten. Ich will versuchen, niemanden zurückzulassen", beschloss die Teyrna.

Elienna atmete tief durch. Sie würde Rory helfen können, wenn er noch lebte.

Bewacht von Erebor und seiner kleinen Kompanie rannten sie zur Haupthalle. Die seitlichen Türen waren eingeschlagen und hingen windschief in den Angeln. Noch bevor Elienna ihn sah, konnte sie hören, wie Rory Befehle bellte. Er war zwar jung aber er war ein guter Krieger. Müde und abgekämpft kam er auf die beiden Frauen zu. In seinen Augen aber lag ein hoffnungsvoller Schimmer.

„Mylady! Elienna! Ihr lebt!" Elienna dachte nicht lange nach und fiel ihrem Freund in die Arme. Zu jeder anderen Zeit hätte ihre Mutter das lautstark missbilligt aber nun geschah es schlicht aus der Verzweiflung des Moments heraus. „Ich fürchtete, Howes Männer seien zu Euch durchgebrochen."

„Das sind sie auch aber es waren noch nicht viele. Ich weiß nicht, woher sie kamen aber es ist uns gelungen uns den Weg bis hierher freizukämpfen."

Weitere Soldaten erreichten die Haupthalle und Rory gab ihnen schnell weitere Befehle. Sie hatten ganz offensichtlich bereits Kämpfe überstanden, waren verwundert und teilweise nur notdürftig ausgerüstet. Die Waffenkammern waren nach Fergus Aufbruch nach Ostagar nicht mehr vollständig gefüllt. Männer, von denen sie wusste, dass sie versiert im Umgang mit mächtigen Zweihändern waren, kämpften mit Dolchen gegen die Eindringlinge. Ein deutliches Zeichen, wie verzweifelt ihre Situation war.

„Als ich erkannte, was geschah, konnte ich nur noch die Tore verbarrikadieren", entschuldigte sich Rory. Elienna warf einen schnellen Blick auf die Haupttore. Rorys Männer sammelten alles, was sie an Mobiliar finden konnten und versperrten damit den Weg in die Haupthalle. Offensichtlich plante er, alle verfügbaren Kräfte hier zu versammeln und einen Gegenangriff zu starten.

„Aber das ist doch großartig. Wir werden sie zurückschlagen können. Wenn wir die Nacht überstehen, können wir einen Boten zum König schicken und ihn über die Ereignisse informieren."

Rory schüttelte den Kopf. Mit einer knappen Handbewegung wischte er all ihre Pläne beiseite. „Elienna, mach' dir nichts vor. Die Tore werden nicht standhalten. Du und deine Mutter, ihr müsst gehen solange ihr noch könnt. Dein Vater sucht nach Euch. Er ist schwer verletzt und ich bat ihn, hier zu bleiben, wo ich ihn besser verteidigen könnte aber er hat darauf bestanden, Euch zu suchen. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass er am Gesindeeingang auf Euch wartet."

Schlug der rothaarige Dummkopf etwa gerade vor, sie solle ihn hier zurücklassen? Das konnte er nicht ernsthaft meinen. Ja, er war am Boden zerstört, als sie die Beziehung beendete, bevor sie richtig angefangen hatte aber er würde doch deshalb nicht den Heldentod sterben wollen. Elienna klammerte sich an ihn und bat, er möge mit ihr kommen. Der Wunsch, so viele vertraute Menschen zu retten, wie sie nur konnte, war so groß wie nie zuvor. Diese Verräter waren dabei, ihr zu Hause zu zerstören, ihre Heimat. Sie durften ihr nicht auch noch die Menschen nehmen, die ihr wichtig waren.

Teyrna Eleanor trat vor und berührte ihren jüngsten Ritter sanft an der Schulter, ohne ihn anzublicken. „Seid gesegnet, Ser Gilmore, möge der Erbauer über Euch wachen."

Rory wandte den Kopf und blickte seine Herrin an. Die Teyrna wusste, welches Opfer er bereit war zu bringen und er wusste es auch. Dennoch sah es nicht aus, als verließe ihn der Mut. „Möge der Erbauer uns alle segnen", erwiderte er. Entschlossen straffte er sich und lief zu seinen Männern, um sie zu unterstützen. Das war das ganze Lebewohl. Elienna konnte nicht mehr tun, als ihm einfach hinterherzuschauen.

Die Teyrna ergriff die Hand ihrer Tochter und drängte sie, weiterzugehen. Elienna zögerte noch einen Moment aber dann verstand sie. Mutter wollte Vater finden. Und sie auch. Sie musste wissen, ob es ihm gut ging. Wenn es ihm gut ging, dann bestand vielleicht noch eine Hoffnung.

Erebor und seine Männer hielten ihnen den Rücken frei, als sie die Haupthalle durch die Tür auf der anderen Seite verließen und zum Küchentrakt eilten. Teyrna Eleanor stieß die Tür zur Küche auf, getrieben von der Hoffnung, endlich ihren Gemahl zu finden. Zunächst stießen sie aber auf die Leiche von Nan. Selbst vor ihr hatten sie nicht Halt gemacht. Was hatten die Bediensteten von Burg Highever denn mit der großen Politik zu tun. Wenigstens sie hätte man doch verschonen können.

„Ach, Mutter…", seufzte Elienna, „er ist nicht hier." Sie ließ sich müde auf einen Mehlsack fallen. Weißer Staub legte sich auf ihre Kleidung und sie verbarg ihr Gesicht resigniert in ihren Händen.

„Nein, warte!", sagte ihre Mutter leise. „Hör doch… da ist etwas in der Speisekammer. Natürlich… das würde Sinn machen. Dort ist ja auch der Gang… unsere Fluchtmöglichkeit. Komm schon!"

Elienna hatte nicht geglaubt, dass sie noch einmal die Kraft finden würde, sich aufzuraffen aber aus der Stimme ihrer Mutter sprach so viel Hoffnung, dass das kleine Flämmchen auch in ihr wieder zu flackern begann. Sie stand auf und folgte ihrer Mutter zur Tür der Speisekammer. Sie hatte bei Tag schon einmal davor gestanden aber da hatten sie und Rory nur die Ratten gefunden.

Ihre Mutter ergriff die Klinke, doch bevor sie diese herunterdrücken konnte, legte Elienna ihre Hand auf die ihrer Mutter. Eindringlich blickte sie ihr in die Augen und ermahnte sie, vorsichtig zu sein. Sie ergriff ihre Dolche und betrat vor ihrer Mutter die Speisekammer.

„Ah, da seid ihr ja!"

Beinahe hätte Elienna die Stimme ihres Vaters nicht erkannt. Sie klang gepresst und schmerzvoll. Es war mehr ein Stöhnen denn ein Sprechen.

Mit einem Aufschrei des Entsetzens hasteten die beiden Frauen zu ihrem Vater und Gatten. Er lag am Boden und unter ihm breitete sich bereits eine große Blutlache aus. Man musste schon ein besonders großer Optimist sein, um zu glauben, dass der Teyrn diese Sache überlebte. Im Moment wollte Elienna aber lieber optimistisch sein, auch wenn das hieß, dass sie sich selbst belog.

Teyrna Eleanor kniete sich ohne Rücksicht auf ihre Kleidung neben ihren Mann und schob ihm zärtlich ihren Arm unter den Kopf. Sie strich ihm die blutverklebten Haare aus dem Gesicht und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.

„Liebster, ich bin so froh, dass wir dich gefunden haben. Wir werden gemeinsam fliehen… hörst du, wir werden jemanden finden, der dir hilft. Bitte halte durch."

Der Teyrn schüttelte den Kopf. „Howes Männer… haben mich zuerst gefunden…"

Elienna nahm die Hand ihres Vaters. Sie wünschte sich, sie hätten diese Auseinandersetzung nicht gehabt. Sie wollte nicht, dass das zwischen ihnen stand, wenn…

„Vater… wir müssen dich von hier fortbringen!".

Bryce Cousland lachte leise. Das Lachen ging in ein gequältes Husten über. Elienna blickte entsetzt auf ihre Hand, auf der das Husten ihres Vaters Blutstropfen hinterlassen hatte. Sie zitterte vor Wut. Ihr Vater war ein ausgezeichneter Krieger. Es hätte zehn Mann gebraucht, um ihm das anzutun. Diese elenden Feiglinge respektierten nicht einmal die Regeln des ehrenvollen Kampfes. Sie würde… sie würde…

„Sobald Howes Männer das Tor in der Haupthalle durchbrechen, finden sie uns. Bryce. Wir müssen fliehen", flehte die Teyrna.

Der Teyrn schüttelte abermals den Kopf. Er wirkte ganz ruhig, mit sich selbst im Reinen. Elienna wusste, er würde von ihr verlangen ebenso abgeklärt mit dieser… Situation umzugehen. Schicksalsergeben sagte er: „Wenn… ich aufstehe, sterbe ich vermutlich."

Elienna gelang es nun nicht mehr, sich zusammenzureißen. Sie war kein Krieger, der schon tausende Schlachten überstanden und Kameraden hatte sterben sehen. Sie war eine Frau mit Gefühlen und der Mann, der sterbend vor ihr lag war ihr Vater.

„Unsinn, Vater, du wirst wieder gesund!", schluchzte sie. Um diese Selbsttäuschung noch einen Moment aufrechtzuerhalten, vermied es Elienna, auf die fürchterliche Wunde zu schauen, die im Unterleib ihres Vaters klaffte und aus der sein Leben stetig herausströmte.

Er griff nach Elienna. Seine Hände schlossen sich mit aller Kraft, die er noch aufbringen konnte um ihr Handgelenk. „Jemand… muss Fergus… erzählen, was passiert ist."

Elienna schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Sie schüttelte die Hand ihres Vaters nicht ab. Auch nicht, als sie damit begann, ihr Nachthemd in Streifen zu reißen, um damit einen notdürftigen Verband zu fertigen. Sie presste den Stoff auf die klaffende Wunde ihres Vaters um die Blutung zu stoppen. Sie würde das nicht zulassen. Ihr Vater brauchte Heilmagie. Alles würde wieder gut werden. Aber sie wusste… ihr Verstand sagte ihr, dass das alles nur Wunschdenken war.

Erschöpft sank der Teyrn von Highever zurück auf den Boden. Ihm blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit.

„Bryce, nein!", rief Teyrna Eleanor aus. Sie blickte sich nach der Falltür im hinteren Bereich der Speisekammer um, dann blickte sie wieder ihren Ehemann an. „Der Gesindegang ist gleich hier. Wir können gemeinsam fliehen. Du kannst geheilt werden."

Der Blick ihres Vaters klärte sich auf und richtete sich auf etwas hinter ihr. Sie folgte seinem Blick und sah überraschenderweise den Grauen Wächter namens Duncan. Er schob sein Schwert in die Scheide und machte einige lange Schritte in den Raum hinein, ging neben der Teyrna auf ein Knie und verneigte kurz sein Haupt vor dem Teyrn.

„Der Teyrn hat leider Recht, wenn er sagt, dass er es nicht schaffen wird. Howes Männer haben diesen Ausgang noch nicht gefunden und es ist sicher, wenn wir ihn jetzt zur Flucht benutzen. Aber wir können uns keine weitere Verzögerung leisten", sagte er leise. Er klang so gefasst, als spräche er über theoretische Schlachtpläne und nicht über das Unglück, das in diesem Moment über die Familie Cousland hereinbrach.

Die Teyrna blickte den großen Mann offen verwundert an. „Dann seid ihr also der Graue Wächter… Duncan? Es wundert mich, das ihr noch hier seid."

„Ich half eurem Gatten bei der Suche nach Euch. Als wir Euch nicht fanden, beschlossen wir, dass es besser wäre hier auf Euch zu warten. Der Teyrn war sicher, dass ihr von dieser Fluchtmöglichkeit wisst. Aber wir wurden überrascht."

Mit letzter Kraft stützte sich der Teyrn auf seine Ellenbogen, richtete seinen Oberkörper auf, soweit er es vermochte. Schweißperlen der Anstrengung traten auf seine Stirn. Ein verzweifeltes Flehen trat in seine Augen, als er den Blick auf den Grauen Wächter richtete. „Duncan, ich flehe euch an… bringt meine Frau und meine Tochter in Sicherheit. Ich gewähre euch jeden Wunsch…" er stockte, schluckte schwer und fuhr dann murmelnd fort: „… obwohl ich bereits zu glauben wisse, was ihr Euch wünscht."

Was ging hier vor? Elienna blickte verständnislos zwischen dem Grauen Wächter namens Duncan und ihrem Vater hin und her. Sie konnte das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, dass hier über sie geredet wurde.

Langsam nickte Duncan und schaute Elienna tief in die Augen. Sie fühlte sich wie festgenagelt und konnte diesem Blick nicht ausweichen. Mit einer seltsam monotonen und hypnotisierenden Stimme sagte der Graue Wächter: „Was hier passiert ist nichts im Vergleich zu dem Bösen, das diese Welt bedroht. Ich kam auf der Suche nach Rekruten in Eure Ländereien und in Eure Burg. Angesichts der Bedrohung durch die Dunkle Brut kann ich nicht mit leeren Händen abreisen."

Elienna riss die Augen weit auf. Sie hatte ein Grauer Wächter werden wollen aber nicht unter diesen Umständen. Alles hatte sich in den letzten Stunden verändert. Siekonnte nicht von der Seite ihrer Eltern weichen. Abwehrend hob sie die Hände und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht mit euch gehen, Duncan. Ich kann meine Eltern nicht im Stich lassen. Wir werden bis zum letzten Mann kämpfen und Howe wird mit seiner Intrige nicht durchkommen. Wir… können das nicht zulassen!"

Duncan blickte nun den Teyrn an. Zwischen den beiden Männern fand eine Verständigung jenseits des gesprochenen Wortes statt. Mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck ließ sich ihr Vater dann zurücksinken, jeder Kraft, die ihm noch innegewohnt hatte beraubt. „Solange Howe bestraft wird… bin ich einverstanden."

Einladend streckte Duncan seine Hand in Eliennas Richtung aus und sagte: „Seid bei den Grauen Wächtern willkommen, Elienna Cousland! Kämpft an unserer Seite! Und wenn die Bedrohung für Ferelden abgewendet ist, werden wir Arl Howe zur Rechenschaft ziehen, darauf gebe ich Euch mein Wort als Hauptmann der Grauen Wächter von Ferelden."

Schweigen. Geschocktes Schweigen. Erleichtertes Schweigen. Angstvolles Schweigen. Dann… ein fester Druck der Hand ihres Vaters. Eine wortlose Bitte. Schließlich neigte Elienna in Resignation den Kopf. „Ich tue es für dich, Vater!"

Teyrna Eleanor keuchte auf. „Bist du dir sicher, Bryce?"

„Du und unsere Tochter, ihr werdet nicht durch Howes Verrat sterben. Und Elienna wird die Welt verändern, in der wir leben."

Die Teyrna stand auf und brachte ihren Bogen in Anschlag. Breitbeinig stellte sie sich vor ihren sterbenden Ehemann.

„Dann geht! Aber ich weiche nicht von der Seite meines Gemahls"

„Eleanor!", stöhnte der Teyrn, „Das lasse ich nicht zu, ich…"

„Nein", unterbrach die Teyrna ihn, „ich werde dich nicht verlassen. Hörst du, sie kommen."

Duncan zog Elienna zum Gesindeausgang und ihre Mutter schob sie. Sie wollte nicht, sie wollte schreien und sich losreißen, doch sie wusste, dass das nicht vernünftig war. Vernünftig! Das alles hatte nichts mit Vernunft zu tun. Als sich die Tür hinter ihr schloss war das letzte was sie war, wie ihre Mutter die ersten Pfeile auf die Angreifer abschoss.


	3. Interludium  Duncan und Elienna

Interludium – Elienna und Duncan

Nachdem es dem Grauen Wächter mit seiner widerwilligen neuen Rekrutin gelungen war, aus Burg Highever zu entkommen, gönnten sie sich in einer Taverne eine kurze Ruhepause. Die Taverne war keine besonders gute Adresse in einem kleinen namenlosen Weiler. Aber die beiden Reisenden mussten sich bedeckt halten, da Arl Howe gewiss bereits nach Elienna suchen ließ. Mehr Bequemlichkeit war also zu vermeiden. Das Gesicht der Tochter eines Teyrn war mit Sicherheit vielen bekannt. Aufgrund der überstürzten und ungeplanten Abreise war es ihnen nicht gelungen, ihre Reittiere mitzunehmen. Also hatte Duncan eine Rast für sinnvoll gehalten, um sich mit Proviant und Pferden zu versorgen.

Elienna lachte leise und verbittert vor sich her. Überstürzt war nicht das richtige Wort, um ihre ehrlose Flucht zu beschreiben. Es lag nicht in ihrer Natur, sich einem Kampf nicht zu stellen, egal, wie aussichtslos dieser auch war.

„Warum lacht ihr, Elienna?"

Duncan war vom Tresen zurückgekehrt mit zwei Krügen dampfendem, heißen Schwarzbier. Genau das, was Elienna jetzt brauchte. Sie hatte noch keine Zeit für Tränen gefunden und sie bezweifelte, dass das jemals so sein würde. Sie war einfach nur müde und die Verzweiflung hatte sie nahezu aller anderen Gefühle beraubt. Ihr Leben schien ihr vollkommen sinnlos geworden zu sein, jeder Schritt überflüssig.

„Habe ich gelacht…? Ich… ich weiß nicht… was ist Lachen überhaupt?", murmelte sie.

Duncan stellte einen der beiden Tonkrüge vor ihr ab. Dann setzte er sich ihr gegenüber, schob die Talgkerze in ihrer Tonhalterung, die zwischen ihnen stand, zur Seite und nahm ihre Hände. Große, schwielige Kriegerhände umschlossen ihre zarten, zerbrechlich wirkenden Finger. Seine Hände waren warm und beruhigten sie… irgendwie... beruhigten sie wie die Hände ihres Vaters, die sie in den Schlaf streichelten, wenn sie sich als Kind vor der Dunklen Brut gefürchtet hatte, die laut ihrem Bruder unter ihrem Bett hauste. Er sagte nichts, sondern schaute sie nur aus seinen tiefbraunen Augen an, spürte, dass es nicht leere Worte waren, die sie jetzt brauchte, sondern einfach nur Sicherheit. Einen festen Anker in ihrer aus den Fugen geratenen Wirklichkeit.

„Duncan?", begann sie schließlich, als sie das Bedürfnis verspürte, zu reden.

„Ja, Kind?", erwiderte er, versicherte ihr, dass seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit ihr galt.

„Wann werde ich mir eingestehen, dass das alles wirklich passiert ist? Wann wird diese Leere verschwinden, dort, wo eigentlich Erinnerungen an meine Familie sein sollten?"

Der Graue Wächter sammelte sich, suchte nach den richtigen Worten. Er ging sehr behutsam vor, obwohl er solche Gespräche bereits mehr als einmal geführt hatte. Viele neue Rekruten hatte eine persönliche Tragödie zu den Grauen Wächtern gebracht. „Es wird aufhören, wenn du es willst. Du stehst jetzt unter Schock. Wenn ein paar Tage vergangen sind und der richtige Moment gekommen ist, wirst du trauern. Es wird dir vorkommen, dass du Verrat an deiner Familie begehst, wenn du der Trauer überdrüssig wirst und sie nachlässt. Aber dann wird es langsam besser werden und du wirst langsam verstehen, dass du dem Wunsch deiner Eltern folgst."

Elienna wandte sich ab, wich seinem freundlichen Blick aus und entzog ihm ihre Hände. Sie wusste, dass er es gut meinte und sie wusste noch viel mehr, dass er Recht hatte aber sie konnte es sich einfach nicht vorstellen.

„Das Letzte, das ich will ist mich beruhigen. Howe muss sterben!", zischte sie.

Duncan schüttelte den Kopf. „Nach den Gesetzen Fereldens muss er das, sicherlich", gestand er, „aber Rachegefühle können dir beim Erreichen dieses Zieles auch im Wege stehen. Ich weiß, es ist viel verlangt aber du musst genauso kaltblütig vorgehen, wie er, wenn du ihn bestraft sehen willst."

Elienna blickte Duncan erstaunt an. Genau das hätte ihr Vater auch gesagt. Diplomatie und gut kalkuliertes Verhalten stand bei Bryce Cousland immer an erster Stelle... hatte bei ihm immer an erster Stelle gestanden. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Krug mit dem heißen Schwarzbier vor sich. Duncan nickte ihr auffordernd zu. Sie wusste, dass dies keine Einladung war, sich sinnlos zu betrinken. Warmes Bier hatte eine einschläfernde Wirkung und Duncan wusste, dass tiefer traumloser Schlaf das war, was sie am dringendsten brauchte.

„Ich… will euch nicht belasten… mit meiner Trauer!", entschuldigte sich Elienna und nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus dem Krug. Gleich darauf hustete sie heftig, weil sie sich an dem starken Alkohol verschluckt hatte. Sie war gewässerten Wein gewöhnt und nicht so starkes, dunkles Bier.

Nach ihrem Hustenanfall reichte Duncan ihr einen Beutel. Sie war einen neugierigen Blick hinein und fand dort saubere Kleidung, ein Leinenhemd, das ihr vielleicht ein wenig zu groß war und einen kurzen Leinenrock, den sie unter ihrem Lederbrustpanzer tragen konnte. Zusätzlich noch warme Beinlinge. Alles sauber und offensichtlich noch neu aber von einfacher Qualität. Dennoch war es weitaus besser als ihr zerrissenes Nachthemd. Sie formte ein stummes _Danke_ mit den Lippen.

„Ihr belastet mich nicht. Viele der Grauen Wächter haben alles verloren. Wir sind füreinander da. Das werdet ihr schon bald merken", versprach Duncan.

Lange saßen sie noch schweigend in der Schankstube. Elienna war einfach dankbar, nicht alleine zu sein.


	4. Kapitel 3  Ostagar

Kapitel 3 – Ostagar

Die Landschaft, durch die sie ritten war zunehmend karger geworden. Die Bäume, von ungezählten wütenden Stürmen geformt, verkrüppelt und verdreht, wirkten wie Gestalten aus Alpträumen. Ungetüme, die mit ihren Klauenhänden nach den arglosen Reisenden griffen. Der Himmel hatte seit Tagen nur noch verschiedenste Schattierungen von Grau gezeigt. Elienna hatte gar nicht gewusst, wie viele verschiedene Grautöne es gibt. Es waren so viele, dass sie ihren Blick flimmern ließen und ihre Augen zu schmerzen begannen. Schließlich ritt sie mit gesenktem Kopf und manchmal gar mit geschlossenen Augen.

Auch ihrem treuen Hund Marlo schien das Wetter zu schaffen zu machen. Mit gesenktem Kopf und klatschnassem Fell trottete er lautlos hinter seiner Herrin hinterher.

Und es war kalt geworden. So kalt. Selbst der leichteste Nieselregen stach wie eiskalte Nadeln in die unbedeckte empfindliche Gesichtshaut. Elienna zog die Kapuze ihres Umhanges tief ins Gesicht. Nun, es war nicht ihrer. Es war auch eines der Kleidungsstücke, das sich in dem Beutel befunden hatte, den Duncan ihr bei ihrer Rast gegeben hatte.

Elienna fühlte sich nicht wirklich besser, aber der Schmerz war ein wenig dumpfer geworden. Sie hatte ihn in die hinterste Ecke ihres Bewusstseins gedrängt, um sich später damit zu beschäftigen.

Plötzlich scheute ihr Pferd. Elienna hatte durch ihre eingeschränkte Sicht nicht bemerkt, das Duncan sein Pferd angehalten hatte. Ihres wäre beinahe auf das Hinterteil des seinen gestoßen. Vor Schreck und wegen der abrupten Bewegung wäre sie fast aus dem Sattel gefallen.

„Was…?", rief sie aus und zog heftig an den Zügeln ihrer klapprigen Mähre. Wäre es ein kräftiges, gut genährtes und feuriges Ross gewesen, wäre es mit Sicherheit gestiegen und Elienna hätte sich auf dem sumpfigen Boden wiedergefunden. So schnaubte das Tier nur und machte einige empörte Schritte rückwärts.

Duncan drehte sich im Sattel zu ihr um und wartete, bis sie ihr Pferd wieder vollkommen unter Kontrolle gebracht hatte. Als es ihr schließlich gelungen war ihr Pferd neben seines zu manövrieren, wies er hinunter in das Tal. „Schau dort, das ist die alte Festung von Ostagar. Dort hat König Cailan sein Lager aufgeschlagen."

„Und was ist das… weiß jemand von unserer Ankunft?", fragte Elienna und wies mit dem Kinn in Richtung der Brücke. Sie hatte auf der Brücke, die einst eine Stadtmauer gewesen zu sein schien und das Tal zur Wildnis abschloss, Soldaten entdeckt, die in perfekter Aufstellung hinter einem berittenen Mann in goldschimmernder Rüstung aufmarschierten.

Duncan beugte sich in seinem Sattel vor und gab einen überraschten Laut von sich. „Das, habe ich nicht erwartet… wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, kommt der König höchstpersönlich, um uns zu begrüßen. Wir sollten uns beeilen."

Elienna hätte erwartet, dass der König zumindest einen Herold und seine Standartenträger bei sich hatte. Sein Wappen hätte sie erkannt. Cailan… meine Güte, war das lange her! Von ihren wenigen Besuchen im königlichen Palast von Denerim erinnerte sie sich an einen überschwänglichen, verwöhnten Fünfzehnjährigen, der sich darüber im Klaren war, dass er ungestraft die Kinder der anderen Adeligen ärgern konnte. Sie hoffte, um Fereldens Willen, dass er sich weiterentwickelt hatte.

„Wie ist der König?", fragte Elienna als sie die Brücke fast erreicht hatten.

Duncan dachte einen Moment nach, dann antwortete er: „Er ist ein gutaussehender, junger Mann. Aber ich glaube, das ist nicht, was du meintest, oder?"

Elienna schüttelte zur Bestätigung den Kopf. Auch hinsichtlich des Königs hatte sie gewiss keine Heiratsabsichten.

„Nun, er ist jung, wie ich bereits sagte, aber er ist trotzdem ein guter König. Er muss noch vieles lernen und er hat es nicht leicht. Es gibt Kräfte die ihm immer wieder Hindernisse in den Weg legen um seine Unfähigkeit zu untermauern. Die gleichen Männer, die seinem Vater unumwunden die Treue schworen, sprechen ihm die Fähigkeit ab, Ferelden zu regieren."

Sie folgten dem schmalen Pfad weiter herunter zur alten Stadtmauer. Stellenweise ließen sich noch Pflastersteine erkennen. Der Pfad musste einst befestigt gewesen sein. Duncan bemerkte ihren interessierten Blick und erklärte: „Sowohl auf der Klippe, rund um den Signalturm, der hier einst gestanden hat, als auch hinter der Mauer gab es kleine Siedlungen. Die Festung musste schließlich versorgt werden. Heute steht nur noch der Turm von Ishal. Früher gab es eine ununterbrochene Kette von Signaltürmen, die bis nach Weisshaupt reichte."

Schließlich erreichten sie die Brücke. Elienna hätte Cailan nicht wiedererkannt. Er war ein sehr ansehnlicher junger Mann geworden. Er war jetzt wohl so alt wie Fergus. Sein schulterlanges Haar glänzte golden in der Sonne des späten Nachmittags und seine blauen Augen strahlten zuversichtlich. Die ganze Erscheinung des Königs strahlte siegessicheren Optimismus aus. Nicht, als versammele er hier Truppen um gegen die Dunkle Brut zu kämpfen, sondern vielmehr als hielte er einen Jahrmarkt ab, dessen Höhepunkt ein ritterliches Turnier war, in dem die Nachkömmlinge der Adeligen ihre Kräfte maßen.

Duncan stieg aus dem Sattel und ging auf den König zu, der ebenfalls von seinem Ross gestiegen war. Ehrerbietig senkte er das Haupt, doch er ging nicht auf ein Knie, wie es üblich war. Das zeigte, welch hohen Status die Grauen Wächter in Ferelden einnahmen. Nur Teyrns war es erlaubt, im Angesicht des Königs stehen zu bleiben. Arls und Banns mussten das Knie beugen.

„Mein König", begann Duncan, „ich hatte nicht erwartet…"

„Was?", unterbrach ihn der junge König, „Eine königliche Begrüßung? Ich hatte schon Angst, ihr verpasst den ganzen Spaß?"

Spaß? Elienna hätte beinahe den Kopf geschüttelt. Der König schien eine eigenartige Vorstellung von Spaß zu haben.

Duncan's Erwiderung überraschte Elienna. „Um keinen Preis der Welt, Euer Majestät!"

Wieso ging er auf diesen Unsinn auch noch ein? Doch sie sagte nichts und hörte dem Gespräch weiter zu, um sich ein besseres Bild von ihrem König zu machen.

„Dann habe ich in der Schlacht doch noch den Anführer der Grauen Wächter Fereldens an meiner Seite. Prächtig! Die anderen Wächter haben mir berichtet, ihr brächtet eine vielversprechende neue Rekrutin mit euch. Ist sie das?"

Duncan wandte sich zu Elienna um und gab ihr einen Wink, vorzutreten. Als Tochter eines Teyrn brauchte sie ebenfalls nicht vor dem König zu knien. Sie neigte ehrerbietig das Haupt.

„Erlaubt mir, Euch einander vorzustellen, Euer Majestät", begann Duncan.

Erkennen trat in die blauen Augen des Königs. Er legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete Elienna prüfend. Leise sagte er: „Oh, ich glaube, das ist nicht notwendig. Die Ähnlichkeit… ihr seid Bryces jüngstes Kind, nicht wahr? Sind wir uns bereits persönlich begegnet? Wenn ja, dann muss das bereits einige Jahre her sein."

Elienna bestätigte: „Ja, ich bin Teyrn Bryce Couslands Tochter. Es ist tatsächlich schon einige Jahre her. Aber das spielt jetzt keine Rolle. Ich habe… wichtige Neuigkeiten für Euch, mein König."

Cailan streckte seine Hand, die in einem vergoldeten Panzerhandschuh steckte, aus und umschloss Eliennas Handgelenk. Elienna tat das gleiche. Es war eine unter gleichrangigen Adligen verbreitete Geste der Begrüßung. Und Cailan hatte offensichtlich gleich erkannt, dass sie kein verzärteltes Prinzesschen war, das in Seidenpantoffeln kichernd durch die Gänge des väterlichen Schlosses tanzte. Erwartungsvoll betrachtete er ihr Gesicht. Eine gute Tugend für Anführer, ihren Gesprächspartnern die nötige Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

„Geht es um euren Vater?", fragte er, „Euer Bruder war seinetwegen besorgt."

Elienna nickte langsam, sammelte sich und atmete tief durch. Als sie dennoch zu sprechen begann, brach ihr fast die Stimme. „Er… er wird nicht kommen, Euer Majestät. Meine Eltern starben, als Rendon Howe die Freundschaft zwischen ihm und meinem Vater verriet und unsere Burg angriff."

Cailans Augen weiteten sich in Entsetzen. Ungläubig wanderte sein Blick zwischen Elienna und Duncan hin und her. „Das… Duncan, wisst ihr etwas darüber?", hakte er nach.

Duncan legte seine Hand auf Eliennas Schulter, wohl wissend, wie schwer es ihr fiel, über die Ereignisse zu sprechen. Er bestätigte Eliennas Bericht und fügte hinzu: „Wenn es uns nicht gelungen wäre, die Burg auf geheimen Wegen zu verlassen… nun, wir würden unter den Toten sein und Euch würde er irgendeine hanebüchene Geschichte auftischen."

Der junge König schüttelte den Kopf. Er ging auf und ab und schüttelte erneut den Kopf. Der Bericht schien ihn tatsächlich zu bewegen. Als er stehenblieb, warf er die Hände in die Luft und rief erbost aus: „Ich kann es nicht begreifen. Wieso glaubt er, er käme damit durch? Bryce war immer loyal und ich hätte ihm seine Lügen nicht abgenommen. Das ist Hochverrat! Sobald wir hier fertig sind, wende ich meine Truppen nach Norden und ziehe ihn zur Rechenschaft." Er trat auf Elienna zu und blickte ihr fest in die Augen. „Darauf habt ihr mein Wort!"

Elienna straffte sich. Verärgert merkte sie, dass sich in ihren Augenwinkeln Tränen sammelten. Gerade jetzt konnte sie keine Tränen gebrauchen. Sie drängte sie entschlossen zurück und fragte: „Wie wollt ihr ihn zur Rechenschaft ziehen? Welche Bestrafung ist für einen Verräter wie ihn angebracht?"

Die Augen des Königs wurden hart und kalt wie Eis. „Er wird hängen! Er hat sein Leben verwirkt."

Elienna nickte. Es würde ihre Familie nicht zurückbringen aber es würde ihr Genugtuung bescheren. Es wäre der Wunsch ihres Vaters gewesen, dass Howe von seinen Taten zumindest nicht profitierte.

Elienna kam ihr Bruder in den Sinn. Sie hatte nicht das Bedürfnis, ihm die schlechten Neuigkeiten sobald mitzuteilen aber gleichzeitig verspürte sie die Notwendigkeit, das letzte lebende Mitglied ihrer Familie in die Arme zu schließen. „Mein Bruder…", begann sie und wurde sogleich vom König unterbrochen. „Ich verstehe, dass ihr Fergus so schnell wie möglich sehen wollt aber wir haben leider im Moment nicht die Möglichkeit, ihn zu erreichen. Er ist auf meinen Befehl mit seinen Truppen auf einer Erkundungsmission in der Wildnis. Verzeiht, dass ich nicht mehr tun kann. Ich kann Euch nur raten, Euren Schmerz vorerst gegen die Dunkle Brut zu richten."

König Cailan wies auf das Tor, das in den Festungsbereich der Ruine führte. Mit einer einladenden Geste bat er die beiden Neuankömmlinge, ein Stück mit ihm zu gehen. Seine Eskorte salutierte und trat zur Seite um eine Gasse zu bilden. Ein Knappe in den Farben des Königs kam herbeigeeilt, um das Pferd des Königs wegzuführen.

„Ich werde Euch nun verlassen. Loghain will mich wieder mit seinen ermüdenden Strategien langweilen. Er wiederholt sie immer wieder, als hielte er mich für einen Mann mit einem schwerfälligen Geist." Der König ließ ein freudloses Lachen erklingen.

Elienna folgte Duncan und dem König und fing einige Gesprächsfetzen auf, während sie das Lager aufmerksam in Augenschein nahm.

„… wir haben hier schon drei Schlachten gewonnen, Duncan. Morgen wird es nicht anders sein.", drang schließlich an ihr Ohr. Das erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Sie schloss zu den beiden Männern auf und bemerkte: „Mir war nicht klar, dass die Dinge so gut laufen."

Der König blieb stehen und wandte sich zu Elienna um. „Es gibt bisher keine Spur eines Erzdämons. Ich glaube nicht, dass dies wirklich eine Verderbnis ist."

Elienna und Duncan wechselten überraschte Blicke. Schließlich fragte Duncan: „Seid ihr enttäuscht, Euer Majestät?"

Cailan schüttelte den Kopf und erklärte: „Nein, denkt das nicht. Bitte haltet mich nicht für einen Narren, wie Loghain es zuweilen tut. Er glaubt, ich weiß es nicht aber ich bemerke es an der Art, wie er mich anschaut. Werft mir meinen Optimismus nicht vor. Ein Narr bin ich gewiss nicht. Aber welcher König würde nicht davon träumen: Seite an Seite mit den Grauen Wächtern in die Schlacht gegen einen verderbten Gott ziehen! Ihr wisst, dies ist der Stoff, aus dem große Legenden gemacht werden. Aber nun muss ich mich wirklich auf den Weg machen. Wir werden noch Gelegenheit haben, miteinander zu sprechen."

Elienna war bestürzt. Als sie bereits glaubte, sich ein Bild von ihrem König gemacht zu haben, widersprach er ihr höchstpersönlich und bewies, dass er doch nicht naiv war. Nun war sie sich allerdings nichts mehr sicher, ob dies beabsichtigt war. Ließ er bei seinem Gegenüber absichtlich das Bild eines sprichwörtlich blauäugigen Königs entstehen, um dann seine wahren Qualitäten zu offenbaren? Wenn er dieses Spiel der Verwirrung so gut beherrschte, dann war er ein wirklich guter Diplomat.

Gemeinsam mit Duncan schritt sie weiter in das Lager hinein. Ihr müdes Pferd trottete am Zügel hinter ihr her. Schließlich blieb Duncan bei einem einladend aussehenden Lagerfeuer stehen und richtete das Wort an sie: „Was der König gesagt hat ist wahr. Der Verlauf des Krieges gegen die Dunkle Brut ist äußerst positiv. Sie haben hier einige Schlachten gewonnen."

Elienna band die Zügel ihres Pferdes an einen extra dafür im Boden angebrachten eisernen Ring und setzte sich auf einen großen Baumstamm, der als eine Art Bank beim Feuer lag und blickte besorgt zu Duncan auf. Etwas in seiner Stimme machte sie nachdenklich. Wenn der Anführer der Grauen Wächter bereits so beunruhigt war, wie konnte sie es dann nicht sein? Geduldig wartete sie darauf, dass Duncan weitersprach. Er beugte sich ein wenig zu ihr herab und flüsterte: „Ich weiß aber, dass ein Erzdämon dahintersteckt. Ich kann den König nur schlecht bitten, einzig meinem Gefühl zu vertrauen."

Elienna schaute Duncan verständnislos an. „Warum nicht?", wollte sie wissen, „Er scheint eine hohe Meinung von den Grauen Wächtern zu haben."

Duncan setzte sich seufzend neben sie. „Aber er schätzt uns nicht hoch genug, um auf meinen Ratschlag zu hören und auf die Verstärkung aus Orlais zu warten. Wir sind in Ferelden einfach zu wenige. Die Legende der Grauen Wächter allein macht den König nicht unverwundbar, auch wenn es den Anschein macht, als sei es genau das, was er denkt. Wir sollten das Ritual des Beitritts bald vollziehen, damit die Zahl der Grauen Wächter in Ferelden um drei ansteigt."

Unpassenderweise unterbrach ein lautes Knurren, das von Eliennas Magen erzeugt wurde, das Gespräch zwischen ihnen. Sie verzog das Gesicht und zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. Seit ihrem Aufbruch aus der schäbigen Herberge hatte sie nur Trockenfleisch und Wasser zu sich genommen, das bereits ein wenig abgestanden geschmeckt hatte. Das war hart für jemanden, der bisher eine allabendlich reich gedeckte Tafel gewohnt war.

„Es wäre nett, vorher etwas Warmes zu Essen zu bekommen", meinte Elienna.

Duncan ließ ein leises Lachen vernehmen. „Nun gut, ein wenig Zeit haben wir noch. Aber bevor es Abend wird solltest du wieder hierher zurückkommen, damit wir das Ritual vollziehen können."

Eines wollte Elienna noch wissen. „Bin ich deine einzige neue Rekrutin?"

Duncan antwortete: „Nein, es sind zwei weitere Anwärter hier irgendwo im Lager aber ich würde dir raten nach Alistair Ausschau zu halten. Er ist der jüngste Graue Wächter und er ist derjenige, der euren Beitritt begleiten wird. Er kann dir weitere Fragen beantworten. Und er kann dich im Lager herumführen. Ich muss mich nun um einige Dinge kümmern. Marlo kann bei mir bleiben."

Elienna stand auf. „Nun gut, das erste, was ich von diesem Alistair wissen möchte ist, wo man hier etwas zu Essen bekommt."

Sie blickte sich unentschlossen um und ging dann einfach los, ohne ein bestimmtes Ziel zu haben. Elienna war niemals mit ihrem Vater und ihrem Bruder zu einem Feldzug aufgebrochen und hatte noch nie ein so großes Feldlager gesehen. Sie war zwar im Schwertkampf ausgebildet, aber ihr Vater hatte niemals vorgehabt, sie an einer großen Schlacht teilnehmen zu lassen. Wehmütig erinnerte sie sich, wie sie noch vor zwei Tagen versucht hatte, ihren Vater zu überreden, sie hierher mitzunehmen. Und jetzt war sie hier!

Die Eindrücke erschlugen sie förmlich. Westlich von Duncans Lager erhoben sich mächtige Säulen in den Himmel. Ausgetretene und teilweise zerbrochene Stufen führten in eine Ruine, die einst ein Tempel gewesen sein mochte. Das wollte sie sich näher anschauen. Überrascht stellte sie fest, dass links von ihr einige Magier offensichtlich mit einem Ritual beschäftigt waren. Mit den Händen woben sie unsichtbare Runen in die Luft und diese begann von der magischen Entladung zu blitzen und zu knistern. Elienna kannte sich mit Magie nicht aus aber sie wunderte sich, dass die Kirche es überhaupt zuließ, dass Magier sich vor Ort befanden. Zumindest wurde das Lager dieser Magier von mehreren hochgerüsteten Templern bewacht. Es war ja nicht so, dass sie Magie fürchtete aber die Templer beruhigten sie doch ein wenig. Es hieß die Magier hätten die erste Verderbnis über die Menschheit gebracht. Das hatte man sie gelehrt. Es war nicht an ihr, dies zu hinterfragen. Sie wusste nicht, wie viel Wahrheit darin steckte aber sie hielt es doch für eine gute Idee die Magier zu kontrollieren.

Während sie das Treiben im Lager der Magier beobachtete und ihren Gedanken nachging, merkte sie nicht, dass sie den Weg eines ebenso beschäftigten Soldaten kreuzte. Unweigerlich stieß sie mit dem Mann zusammen.

„Hey, langsam…", rief dieser noch aus, doch da war es bereits geschehen. Das Bündel an Ausrüstung, das der Soldat in den Armen getragen hatte, ein Kettenhemd und verschiedene Lederrüstungsteile, fielen zu Boden.

„Oh, das tut mir leid… ich bin gerade erst angekommen", entschuldigte sich Elienna. Der Soldat winkte ab und signalisierte ihr, dass nichts Schlimmes passiert sei. Dennoch hatte sie ein schlechtes Gewissen. Das Zeug, das er getragen hatte, sah schwer aus und es hatte ihn sicher Zeit gekostet, es auf seinen Schultern und in seinen Armen so zu lagern, dass er es tragen konnte. Während er sich bückte, um sein ganzes Zeug wieder einzusammeln, sagt er: „Ich wette, dieser Ort hat schon seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr so eine Betriebsamkeit erlebt. Habt ihr ein bestimmtes Ziel? Kann ich euch helfen?"

„Vielleicht", antwortete Elienna und bückte sich ebenfalls, um ihm zu helfen, „ich suche einen Grauen Wächter. Einen Mann namens Alistair."

Der Soldat schaute nachdenklich drein. Dann erwiderte er: „Ja, ich glaube, ich habe ihn gesehen, wenn es der war, den ihr meint. Na… so viele Graue Wächter gibt es in Ferelden ja nicht. Leider. Ein Grauer Wächter sollte den Magiern eine Nachricht überbringen. Weiter nördlich beim Tempel."

Elienna dankte dem Soldaten und setzte dann ihren Weg fort. Eigentlich wollte sie erst etwas essen und sich dann vielleicht mit besserer Ausrüstung versorgen aber da sie nicht wusste, wo sie beides bekam, war es durchaus sinnvoll, nach diesem anderen Grauen Wächter zu suchen.

Die Tempelruine beeindruckte sie. Sie folgte einer der Säulen mit den Augen nach oben. Kunstvolle Steinmetzarbeiten, obwohl schon hunderte von Jahren alt, wanden sich hoch und höher. Das waren feinste florale Muster, Efeu und Rosen. Ihr Blick erreichte die Kapitelle. Dort, wo sie ein Dach tragen sollten, öffnete sich der freie Himmel. Grau und traurig überspannte er die hoch aufragenden Säulen. Dennoch hatte diese Tempelruine etwas erhabenes, denn selbst die Überreste ließen erahnen, wie schön dieses Haus des Erbauers einst gewesen war. Elienna drehte sich um die eigene Achse, um möglichst viel in sich aufzunehmen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie einen Magier auf einer Erhöhung ganz am nördlichen Ende der Tempelruine stehen. Ein mürrischer Mann in bunten bodenlangen Roben und einem etwas zu protzig wirkenden, edelsteinverzierten Stab. Aber weit und breit keine Spur von einem… Moment, von der Seite näherte sich dem Magier ein Mann in Rüstung.

„Was ist denn?", fuhr der Magier den Mann an, „Haben die Grauen Wächter nicht schon genug vom Zirkel verlangt?"

Elienna hielt in der Bewegung inne und zog sich einen Schritt hinter eine der Säulen zurück. Von dort aus beobachtete sie die Auseinandersetzung zwischen den beiden Männern.

„Ich bringe nur eine Nachricht von der Ehrwürdigen Mutter, Ser Magier. Sie wünscht Euer Beisein", sagte der Mann, der wahrscheinlich der Graue Wächter namens Alistair war.

Der Magier schnauzte ihn an, ihn interessiere nicht, was die Ehrwürdige Mutter wünsche. Der Graue Wächter verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sein Gesicht wurde zu einer wütenden Maske. „Hätte ich sie um Schriftform ersuchen sollen?"

Nun wurde der Magier so richtig böse. Er stach mit dem Zeigefinger in die Richtung des anderen Mannes. Dieser wich keinen Zentimeter zurück und starrte den Magier nur an. Er war einen ganzen Kopf größer. Dafür war der Magier breiter. In alle Richtungen. Der Graue Wächter blickte buchstäblich auf den Magier herab. Der Magier bekam einen hochroten Kopf. Er tobte regelrecht.

„Sagt ihr… sagt ihr, ich lasse mich nicht mehr so belästigen!", schrie der Magier.

Der andere Mann blieb ganz ruhig. Tatsächlich erschien sogar ein süffisantes Grinsen in seinem Gesicht.

„Ich habe euch also belästigt, indem ich eine Nachricht überbrachte? Interessante Sichtweise!"

Wieder fuhr der Zeigefinger in die Richtung des anderen Mannes. Diesmal stieß er ihn sogar damit auf die Brust. Diese grobe Behandlung brachte ihn jedoch nicht ins Wanken. Mißbilligend schaute der junge Mann auf den Finger des Magiers.

„Solche Vorwitzigkeit steht euch nicht zu! Ihr… ihr…"

Mit einer beiläufigen Bewegung schob der Graue Wächter den Zeigefinger des Magiers zur Seite wie eine lästige Fliege.

„Dabei dachte ich, wir kämen gut miteinander aus. Ich wollte sogar eines meiner Kinder nach Euch benennen… das übellaunige."

Elienna schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund, um ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Der Mann gefiel ihr. Er hatte einen guten Humor.

Der Magier winkte ab. „Genug! Ich rede mit der Frau. Geht mir aus dem Weg, Narr!"

Mit diesen Worten stieß der Magier den Bittsteller grob zur Seite und machte sich auf den Weg. Als er an ihr vorbeikam und sie bemerkte, warf er ihr einen wütenden Blick zu. Ihm war sofort klar, dass sie Beobachterin dieses unwürdigen Schauspiels geworden war. Elienna versuchte sich das Gesicht zu merken, um ihm nur ja nicht wieder über den Weg zu laufen.

Der verbliebene Mann, den sie für den gesuchten Grauen Wächter hielt, grinste breit und ging auf Elienna, die immer noch halb hinter der Säule stand, zu. Mit einer warmen, freundlichen Stimme sagte er: „Das Schöne an der Verderbnis ist ja, dass sie die Leute zusammenbringt."

Elienna zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, was zwischen ihnen eine nachdenkliche Falte entstehen ließ und legte den Kopf schief, während sie ihr Gegenüber betrachtete. Der Mann war kaum älter als sie. Er hatte braune Augen, nein, ein wenig heller als einfaches Braun und sein Haar, das er nach Templerart kurz trug, war von einer eigenwilligen Farbe zwischen Braun, Blond und Rot. So ungewöhnlich und unerwartet wie sein Humor schien auch der Rest an ihm zu sein. Ihr fiel auf diese Feststellung keine andere Erwiderung ein als: „Ihr seid ein seltsamer Mann."

Der gutaussehende Graue Wächter blickte errötend zu Boden und lachte leise. „Das haben mir schon viele Frauen gesagt… obwohl ich nicht ganz sicher bin, wie sie das wohl meinten. Ihr seid doch wohl nicht auch eine Magierin und wollt mir nun eine Standpauke halten, oder?"

Elienna streckte dem Mann die Hand entgegen. „Ihr müsst Alistair sein, nicht wahr?"

Überraschung trat in seine Augen. Er ergriff ihre Hand, leicht, als fürchtete er, ein Vögelchen zu zerquetschen. Das hatte sie nicht erwartet so viel… Vorsicht bei einem Krieger.

„Ihr seid also Duncans neue Rekrutin. Ich freue mich, Euch kennenzulernen. Wie war eure Reise? Ihr seid doch sicher müde."

„Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite. Mein Name ist Elienna", erwiderte sie.

„Richtig, das war der Name. Es gab immer nur sehr wenige Frauen bei den Grauen Wächtern. Ich gestehe, überrascht zu sein."

Elienna zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch zu. Er würde ihr Partner sein, ein Freund bei den Grauen Wächtern, ihr Kamerad. Deshalb fand sie nichts dabei, mit ihm zu scherzen. „Ihr hättet gerne mehr Frauen bei den Grauen Wächtern, oder?"

Alistair winkte ab und wich ein wenig zurück. „Bitte denkt nicht, ich sei ein sabbernder Lüstling… schaut mich bitte nicht so an!"

Hatte sie ihn wirklich verunsichert? Das war nicht ihre Absicht gewesen. Schnell wechselte sie das Thema. „Der Streit, den ich mitangesehen habe… ich wollte nicht lauschen aber worum ging es da?"

Alistair ging voraus, offensichtlich wollte er ihr das Lager zeigen, damit sie sich zurechtfand. Sie folgte ihm.

„Mit dem Magier? Ach, das ist eine lange Geschichte. Der König hat den Zirkel hergerufen aber die Kirche ist davon nicht sehr erbaut. Die Magier sind schlichtweg unerwünscht. Das Problem ist, das ich Templer war. Das macht die Sache… kompliziert."

Elienna formte mit den Lippen ein stummes „Oh!".

„Genau!", fuhr Alistair fort. „Ich denke, es sollte eine Beleidigung sein, dass die Ehrwürdige Mutter ausgerechnet mich als Boten schickte. Freiwillig jedenfalls hätte ich diesen Botendienst nicht auf mich genommen. Duncan sagt aber, wir sollen kooperativ sein. Scheint, als seien nicht alle so instruiert worden."

„Was ist mit den anderen Rekruten?", wollte sie nun wissen.

Alistair grüßte jemanden, den er offensichtlich zu kennen schien, dann richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sie. „Ihr meint Daveth und Ser Jory? Sie sind hier im Lager. Habt ihr sie noch nicht getroffen?"

Elienna schüttelte den Kopf. Sie war doch gerade erst angekommen.

„Nun ja, ihr werdet sie sich in Duncans Lager treffen. Wollt ihr meine Meinung über sie hören?", fragte Alistair. Noch bevor Elienna darauf antworten konnte, fuhr er fort: „Ser Jory ist ein gutmütiger… Trottel? Ja, so nennt man das, glaube ich. Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke… so hat man mich auch zuweilen genannt. Ich stelle nicht seine Fähigkeit mit dem Schwert in Frage aber er ist kein… Stratege, um es vorsichtig auszudrücken. Und Daveth? Der ist ein Schlitzohr, wie es im Buche steht. Lasst nichts Wertvolles in seiner Nähe herumliegen."

Sie kam nun zum dringendsten all ihrer Anliegen. „Alistair, zeigt mir doch, wo ich etwas zu Essen bekomme. Ich bin kurz davor zu verhungern."

Alistair blieb sofort stehen und wandte sich ihr zu. „Warum habt Ihr das denn nicht gleich gesagt. Wie unaufmerksam von mir. Kommt mit mir, ich führe Euch zur Lagerküche und wenn es Euch nichts Körpermitte habe."

Beim Erbauer, dachte Elienna, dieser Mann hat wirklich gute Manieren. „Oh, ich freue mich darüber, dass ihr mir Gesellschaft leisten wollt."

Der junge Mann stutzte und sagte dann, seltsam tonlos: „Wirklich? Das ist ja mal was ganz neues."

Gemeinsam machten sich die neuen Gefährten auf zur Lagerküche. Es gab einen etwas fad schmeckenden Bohneneintopf. Der Koch versicherte ihnen, dass er sein Bestes gegeben hatte… unter den gegebenen Umständen. Sie setzten sich etwas abseits von den anderen Soldaten, die ihre Mittagspause hatten und machten sich miteinander bekannt. Alistair, der ihr verriet, dass er dreiundzwanzig Jahre alt war, als sie es nicht vermochte, sein Alter zu schätzen, erzählte ihr alles über die Grauen Wächter, dass er ihr zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt erzählen konnte. Nur die Dinge, die den Beitritt betrafen, hielt er zurück. Auch über sich erzählte er ihr einiges. Vor allen Dingen, wie er von Duncan rekrutiert wurde. Ähnlich wie bei ihr, lagen einige unangenehme Erfahrungen hinter ihm. Er war in der Kirche von Beginn an unglücklich gewesen und Duncan hatte ihn vor einer Zukunft als Templer bewahrt.

Außerdem sprachen sie über die Verderbnis. Mit einer Geduld, die sie nicht erwartet hatte, erklärte er ihr, wie die Grauen Wächter einen Erzdämon für gewöhnlich bekämpften.

Sie lachten viel miteinander, waren sie sich doch beide darüber bewusst, dass sie in der nahen Zukunft nicht mehr viel Zeit zum Lachen hatten. Sie bat ihn, sie nicht mehr mit der Adelsanrede anzusprechen. Elienna ertappte sich selbst dabei, wie seine Augen ihren Blick immer wieder magisch anzogen. Sie freute sich sehr, dass er ihr Kamerad bei den Grauen Wächtern war. Sie war fest davon überzeugt, dass sie sich gut verstehen würden.

Schließlich war es an der Zeit, zu Duncan zurückzukehren. Als sie dort ankamen, warteten bereits Daveth und Ser Jory auf sie.

Daveth kam auf sie zu und reichte ihr die Hand. Irgendwie hatte sie sofort dein Eindruck, er versuchte sie mit charmanten Gefasel um den Finger zu wickeln. Gutaussehend war er ja mit seinem leicht gelockten schwarzen Haar und seiner erhaben gekrümmten Nase, die an einen Raubvogel erinnerte, aber nun einmal leider so gar nicht ihr Typ.

„Also, du bist anders, als ich gedacht hatte", meinte er.

Elienna kniff misstrauisch die Augen zusammen. „Was soll das denn heißen?"

Daveth stieß dem neben ihm stehenden Ritter mit dem Ellenbogen und die Seite und antwortete: „Nichts… also nichts Schlimmes. Ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen. Es ist nur so, dass der Herr Ritter hier und ich gewettet haben, wer denn wohl der dritte Rekrut sein würde. Jedenfalls habe ich nicht gedacht, dass es eine Frau sein würde."

Duncan wandte sich an Elienna: „Wie ich sehe, hast du Alistair gefunden. Und wahrscheinlich auch endlich eine warme Mahlzeit." Er machte eine weit ausholende Geste, die sie alle mit einschloss und fuhr dann fort: „Nun lasst uns nicht weiter zögern. Es gibt vor dem eigentlich Beitrittsritual zwei Aufgaben, die ihr erfüllen müsst."

Alistair schien überrascht zu sein. Er blickte Duncan fragend an und hob den Daumen und den Zeigefinger seiner rechten Hand. Duncan nickte und wiederholte: „Jawohl, zwei Aufgaben, Alistair. Bevor du ungeduldig wirst, lass es mich erst einmal erklären. Ihr vier werdet in die Wildnis gehen und drei Fläschchen mit dem Blut der Dunklen Brut besorgen. Wir werden es für das Beitrittsritual brauchen. Die andere Aufgabe, die ich euch bitte zu erfüllen, hat sich erst vor kurzem ergeben. Unsere Archivare haben herausgefunden, wo sich eine seit langem verschollene Bibliothek der Grauen Wächter befindet. Wie es der Zufall will befindet sie sich ganz in der Nähe. Sie stammt aus der Zeit, als wir es uns noch leisten konnten, so weit entfernte Posten zu unterhalten. Dort sollten sich nach unseren Aufzeichnungen alte Dokumente befinden, die wir brauchen. Sie sind alt aber sie sind sehr wichtig. Wenn ihr es irgendwie ermöglichen könnt, findet diese Dokumente und bringt sie mit."

Die vier schauten sich gegenseitig etwas ratlos an. Elienna sah ihren drei Gefährten an, dass ihnen Fragen unter den Nägeln brannten. Als aber niemand fragte, ergriff sie das Wort. „Ist das auch Teil unseres Beitritts? Was sind das für Dokumente?"

Duncan lächelte nachsichtig und antwortete geduldig: „Nein, es gehört nicht zu eurem Beitritt. Ich bitte euch einfach darum. Es sind alte Dokumente, die in Zukunft wichtig werden könnten. Wir brauchen sie. Mehr werde ich nach eurer Rückkehr erklären. Jetzt bitte ich euch zu gehen und euch zu beeilen." Er legte Alistair eine Hand auf die Schulter und ging ein Stück mit ihm zur Seite. Elienna beobachtete diese vertraute Geste mit Interesse. Zwischen dem jungen Grauen Wächter und seinem Anführer schien es ein tiefes Vertrauen zu geben. Leise unterhielten sie sich miteinander, während Alistair sich seine Panzerhandschuhe überstreifte und gedankenverloren die Lederriemen festzog. Er nickte zu Dingen, die Duncan ihm mit Nachdruck sagte. Sorgfältig, fast mechanisch ging er dabei vor, seine Rüstung anzulegen, soweit er das noch nicht getan hatte und den richtigen Sitz der Rüstungsteile zu überprüfen. Die Schulterplatten und die anderen Plattenteile, die zusätzlich zum Kettenhemd die besonders gefährdeten Körperteile schützten. Duncan wurde nun etwas lauter, seine Stimme klang noch eindringlicher.

„… ich meine es ernst, Alistair, hörst du?"

Alistair blickte seinen Anführer einen Moment lang schweigend an, die Lippen fest aufeinandergepresst. Dann warf er einen Blick zu Elienna. Wie eine Katze, die mit der Pfote im Sahnetöpfchen erwischt wurde, zuckte sie zusammen und ging ein paar Schritte von den beiden Männern fort. Sie gab sich allergrößte Mühe, nicht neugierig zu erscheinen. Dennoch beobachtete sie die beiden Männer weiter aus den Augenwinkeln. Sie sah, wie Alistair Duncan freundschaftlich und mit einem sorglosen Lächeln auf die Schulter klopfte und sich dann den drei wartenden Rekruten zuwandte.

„Nun, dann sollten wir jetzt wohl in die Wildnis aufbrechen. Der Nachmittag ist schon fortgeschritten und bis zum Einbruch der Nacht sollten wir wieder zurück sein. Auf geht's!"


End file.
